Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by LE McMurray
Summary: Daniel's new family life is about to be disrupted in several different ways. Sequel to New Neighbour. WIP
1. Part One

Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is the sequel to New Neighbour. I have a plan but it might take some time but here's part one, enjoy.

* * *

Daniel shifted slightly against the warmth as he woke up. Turning over he jumped as he touched a warm body. Opening his eyes his wife's soulful dark eyes met his and an amused look covered her face.

"Good morning my husband," Sha're gently kissed him.

"Sha're?" he whispered amazed.

"Is something wrong my Dan'iel?" Sha're asked, worry crossing her face at his expression of wonder.

Daniel drew his fingers across her face smiling as she gently kissed his fingertips when they touched her lips, "Nothing's wrong," he whispered wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, "Everything's wonderful, you're here."

"Of course I am," Sha're laughed, "Where else would I be?"

Daniel shook his head, "It doesn't matter. It was just a nightmare."

Sha're noticed a tear escaping his eyes and gently kissed it away, "Let me assure you my Dan'iel."

Daniel closed his eyes as she kissed him, whatever had made him think she was gone was being forgotten and all he could feel was his wife's arms around him.

x

"Momma," an insistent voice called from beside her, "Momma, momma, momma."

Claire groaned opening her eyes she saw her little angel standing beside her bed, "Danny?"

"Daddy said breakfast is ready," Danny told her in the earnest voice of a four year old.

Claire frowned trying to catch something that was screaming for her attention but as she looked at her little boy she just reached out and pulled him beside her, "What have you been up to my little sand bug?"

Danny giggled as she tickled him, "Digging."

"And what have you found?"

"Nuthin'" he grinned, "But I will soon."

Claire kissed her son's soft golden hair before releasing him, "Come on let's go get breakfast. Your Daddy will be looking for us."

As they exited the tent Claire stopped for a few seconds when she saw her husband standing talking to one of the workers.

"Daddy," Danny called as he bounded over to be caught by his father.

Mel Jackson turned to where Claire stood and smiled at her as she joined them, Claire closed her eyes as her husband kissed her. Whatever it was she'd forgotten didn't matter, life was perfect.

* * *

Maria groaned as her phone rang. Cracking open an eye she frowned.

"It's four am," she mumbled answering it.

"Maria, its Jack," the reply came.

"Just because I live nearby doesn't mean I want called by you people," she muttered.

"Maria, your mother and Daniel are missing," Jack broke the news to her.

She froze, "Are you sure?"

"Completely," Jack replied, "Maria, we need your help."

"My what?"

"I'm sitting downstairs, "Jack told her, "Get dressed and I can give you a lift to the base."

Maria dropped the phone and scrambled around trying to find some jeans, after fifteen minutes she exited her building to find Jack sitting waiting for her. Without a word he opened the door and she climbed in.

x

"What happened?" Maria demanded when she sat in the briefing room yawning slightly, the rest of SG1 and Hammond were sitting with her.

"They were off world on a dig," Jack explained, "They missed their check-in and when we called up the planet they were on…nothing."

"What do you mean by nothing?" Maria asked.

"There was no sign of the campsite, their equipment or the SG team that was with them," Sam explained, "We checked out the entire perimeter but there was no sign they'd ever been there."

"Okay," Maria said frowning slightly, "So why do you need me? Wouldn't Kelly be better for this sort of thing?"

"She's in Egypt," Jack reminded her.

"The structure and language they were looking at was Mayan," Teal'c told her, "We therefore believe the best person to help would be Nicholas Ballard."

"My Grandfather," Maria shrugged, "Then I ask again, why am I here?"

"When Nick went to join the 'giant aliens' we set up that the only way to contact him was through a blood relative," Jack explained.

"Whose bright idea was that?" Maria sighed.

"Your brother's," Sam told her.

"Look," Jack turned Maria's attention back to him, "All we need is for you to come with us so we can contact the old man."

"Through the Stargate?" Maria asked apprehensively.

"Is that a problem?" Sam frowned.

Maria took a deep breath, "I'll be fine."

x

Sam gently touched Maria's shoulder as the younger woman stood staring at the Stargate.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"I guess I just thought I'd never have to go through that thing again," Maria sighed.

"You'll be just fine," Sam smiled at her, "Think of it as a kind of amusement ride."

Maria rolled her eyes, "Yeah, did I ever mention I hate those things?"

Sam laughed, "Just close your eyes and we'll get you through safe and sound."

"I'll hold you to that," Maria muttered.

As the Gate burst open Sam rested her hand on Maria's shoulder, "Ready?"

"Not even slightly," Maria replied her eyes wide with worry before swallowing, "But you guys do this at least once a week, so can I."

"I'll go through with you," Sam promised, "I'll keep you up."

As they started walking up the ramp Mari gripped Sam's arm tightly before closing her eyes and walking through.

* * *

Sha're lay back against Daniel who was leaning against a rock as they watched the sun set behind the city. He slid his fingers around her curls as she trailed her fingers along his leg.

"I missed you," Daniel whispered.

"I have been nowhere my love," Sha're turned laughing.

"When I dreamed," he sighed, "I felt as though you had been gone for so long and even though I know it was just a bad dream…"

"You missed me?" Sha're asked with a smile on her face.

Daniel pulled her up so he could kiss her, "Every second."

"Well then," his wife smiled with a mischievous look in her eyes, "I must make sure you," her arm wrapped around his neck, "feel welcomed home."

Daniel couldn't stop smiling as they kissed, something nudged at his mind but as Sha're caressed him he ignored it focussing on his wife and the feel of her body pressing against his.

x

Claire cuddled up against Mel as they watched Danny sleeping.

"He's going to do great things," Mel whispered in his wife's ear, "Considering he has your brains and good looks."

Claire laughed, "What did he get from you then?"

"My incredible wit," Mel told her, "And possibly my stubbornness."

Claire smiled and she turned kissing her husband lightly on the cheek, "You know, we should give Daniel a sibling. He would be a wonderful big brother."

Mel laughed huskily in her ear, "I remember someone telling me that I was never doing that to them again."

Claire leaned back against him, "Well it's been a few years. I'm willing to try again."

Mel gently stroked her cheek curling his hand around her chin and resting his thumb on her lips, "I love you.

"I love you too," Claire breathed mesmerised by his deep dark eyes, completely lost as her husband kissed her.

* * *

"Oh my God," Maria breathed in amazement as she stepped into the pyramid, "This place is huge."

"Nice digs huh?" Jack asked resting his hand on her shoulder, "Come on."

Maria followed Jack across the rather narrow bridge keeping her eyes firmly on the back of Jack as he led them across. Reaching the other side Maria breathed in amazement as she looked at the crystal skull sitting on a pedestal.

"See the panel in front of it?" Jack said, "Place your hand on that and stare into the eyes of the skull."

Maria frowned but did as he said waiting feeling worried as a wind started around them throwing her hair into her face before it finally died down and Maria saw an old man standing waiting to greet them.

"Where is Daniel?" the man demanded.

Jack stepped forward, "He's missing. That's why we need your help; we need you to come back with us."

"Of course," Nicholas Ballard nodded; he turned and called something in another language before the wind started once more.

Maria looked at the man she'd come here to get and frowned, he wasn't really that impressive considering what she'd been told about him. She fell into step behind Teal'c wondering if maybe she should call Elizabeth and let her know what was happening.

"Hey," Jack yelled, "Are you staying here?"

Maria realised they were at the Gate which was open and only she and Jack were left on this side, "Sorry."

Jack grinned and made sure she was through before heading back home himself.

x

Nick sat at the briefing room table waiting to find out what had happened to his grandson every so often he glanced at the young woman who was with the team who he found exceedingly familiar yet couldn't place her.

"What has happened to Daniel?" Nick demanded as Hammond sat down.

Jack explained to Nick what had happened to Daniel and the team for the moment leaving out any mention of Claire.

"Do you want me to go there?" Nick asked confused, "I do not think I would be very mobile."

"No," Sam replied, "We have everything down on tape, we need you to translate for us and hopefully it will help us find Daniel."

Nick nodded, "What are you not telling me? And who is this? We fixed it so that only a relative could contact me."

"Oh boy," Jack breathed, "Nick, this is Maria Walker. She's…she's…"

"I'm your granddaughter," Maria interrupted.

Nick stared at her in complete horror, "No."

"It's nice to be wanted," Maria snapped.

"But my only child is dead," Nick whispered sadly.

"Actually, that's what else we haven't told you," Jack licked his lips nervously wondering how the old man would take this, "Your daughter isn't dead. Claire is alive and well, she was injured when the wall came down on her and her husband. She ended up with amnesia and only when she moved next door to Daniel did she start to remember. She's lost with Daniel."

Nick stared at Maria, "And that means…"

"I'm the second youngest of your four grandchildren," she told him softly, seeing the shock in his eyes, "Mom married my Dad and had us three girls as well as Daniel."

Nick smiled at her, "You look so like your mother."

Maria's eyes widened before she smiled, "I do?"

"I wish to hear all about your sisters," Nick told her, "But first I need to help find my daughter and grandson."

x

Nick entered Daniel's office Maria not far behind him, she'd decided to help him plus she was interested in getting to know the old man despite knowing he'd abandoned her adored big brother.

She saw him stop and gasp, "Are you alright?"

Nick turned holding the picture taken at Daniel's birthday of the Claire, Daniel, Elizabeth, Kelly and herself, "You are all so like her, like my beautiful daughter."

"Why didn't you take him in?" Maria couldn't stop herself from asking.

Nick looked a little shocked at her question, he replaced the picture and looked back at her, "Because I am a selfish old man who could not bear to see the child I had lost who looked so much like the woman I loved and lost in the face of a boy I did not truly know."

"At least you're honest," Maria mused.

"I have always hated myself for abandoning Daniel but I cannot change it," Nick replied, "I can only try to make it up to him."

Maria stared at him for a few moments before nodding, "Well I can't wait to see Mom's reaction to you."

Nick smiled at his granddaughter, "You are an interesting young woman."

"I've been called worse," Maria laughed, "Let's get to work."

x

Maria watched in fascination as Nick worked every so often he would ask her to write down something from the screen. She could see a great deal of her brother and mother within the old man who sat beside her and she found her fear for them lessening very slightly.

"Would you get me some water please?" Nick asked.

Maria gave him a smile, "Sure."

She watched him from the back of the room and gaped as she saw something she'd not noticed before.

"Nick," she jumped back and hit pause, "Look at this."

"What is it?" Nick asked confused.

Maria grabbed a piece of paper and placed it on the screen moving it until it sat where she wanted, "This. The walls don't match."

"The walls? I couldn't see anything, how can you?" Nick turned to her still confused.

"I'm an architect I notice these things," she shrugged, "That's a false wall. They didn't disappear, the building moved."

Nick laughed, "You are definitely my grandchild."

"Meaning?"

"Brilliant like Claire and Daniel," Nick hugged her kissing her cheek, "Let's go and tell the others what we found."

x

"Are you guys sure?" Jack asked.

Nick and Maria were now sitting around the briefing table with Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Hammond.

"Completely," Maria nodded, "The walls false, that's why there's no sign of their camp."

"The script speaks of a place of memory," Nick explained, "But there is no real indication of where they are. However Maria is right about the wall being false it is in fact a defence shield."

"Is there a way through it?" Sam asked.

Maria turned to Nick who nodded very slowly, "Possibly."

"Possibly?" Jack asked.

"Allow me to return to the planet and I shall speak to Quetlzelcoatl," Nick told them, "He may allow us use of equipment to remove the shield. Though there will be more than likely one addendum to using the equipment."

"What will that be?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"Like the way to contact me," Nick explained, "They will allow only myself or a blood relative to use it."

"Meaning Maria," Jack frowned, not liking this idea much.

"Hold on," the young woman cried, "Are we talking about me going through that thing again?"

"Is that a problem?" Nick asked her.

"Maria was only meant to come and get you," Jack explained, "She's not a part of the SGC, she was just helping out."

"They will not allow anyone else to use the equipment," Nick told Jack.

Hammond who had sat quietly throughout the entire exchange turned to Maria, "Would this be a major problem for you Maria?"

"Are you serious?" Maria cried, "General, I…I mean...this…"

"Maria," Hammond soothed, "We'll find another way if you feel you can't go through the Gate."

Maria felt a little shaken and sat quietly mentally debating whether she should do this or not. Finally she nodded softly.

"I'll do it," she sighed, "To get Mom and Daniel back I'll go."

Jack rested his hand on Maria's shoulder, "We'll take care of you kid."

"Oh that fills me with confidence," Maria groaned.

* * *

Sha're leaned over Daniel's shoulder as he wrote in his journals, he found it amazing that he'd dreamed so many years without her and he could remember it so vividly yet here he was on Abydos with his wife and family.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she always did.

"Just writing," he replied turning and kissing the tip of her nose.

"Tell me," Sha're moved to face him removing his journal from his hands, "About your friends?"

"Friends?" Daniel asked confused.

"About O'Neill," she explained.

"Jack's not really a friend," Daniel sighed, remembering what he thought had been reality and how close they'd become.

"What about your other friends?" Sha're asked.

"I didn't really have…"

Sha're cut him off, "What about Samantha and Teal'c?"

Daniel stopped feeling a shiver slide along his spine, "How?"

"Dan'iel?" she looked at him innocently as he pulled away from her.

"How do you know those names?" he demanded.

"They are your friends," innocence shone in her face but she refused to meet his eye and Daniel frowned.

Glancing around their home he grabbed one of the panels Sha're used as a mirror and looked at himself, at his short hair before he turned to her.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I am your wife."

Daniel shook his head tears stinging his eyes, "My wife is dead."

"Dan'iel…"

"Stop it!" he cried, "Just stop it," sadness covered his face, "Why would you do this to me? What do you want?"

Her eyes closed, "Look for the spherical pattern on the rocks."

"What?"

"It is your way out," she stepped forward and kissed his cheek before leaving him.

Daniel dropped to his knees burying his face in his hands as all the pain rushed back on him. After a few moments he remembered his mother had been with him and he pulled himself off the ground taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before he headed towards what she'd told him to look for.

When he found the picture on the rock Daniel touched it and woke up in a chair very similar to one used by the Gamekeeper. Jumping away from it he saw his mother in a similar situation.

Standing at her side he checked the chair to see if there was someway to bring her out finding a headset to allow him in to whatever she was seeing.

x

Claire sat watching Daniel as he played with his father learning all about the stars. She loved that little boy so much and she loved her husband with all her heart.

"It's not real Mom," a voice came from behind her.

Spinning Claire stared at the grown version of the boy she'd just been watching stood at her side.

"D…Daniel?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Mom," he knelt beside her, "We have to leave here."

Claire saw the pain in her son's eyes and nodded, "I have to say goodbye to him."

Daniel nodded in understanding.

Claire walked over to where Mel and young Daniel sat; she leaned down and gently kissed the boy on his forehead before she touched Mel's cheek. Turning him to face her Claire pressed a lingering kiss on his lips before she smiled at them and returning to where Daniel was waiting.

With tears in her eyes Claire walked with Daniel to the exit gasping as she woke up. Extricating herself from the chair Claire turned to find her son on his knees vomiting tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Danny," she whispered kneeling beside him rubbing his back, "Its okay. Come on we need to get out of here."

Daniel turned to her his eyes red and filled with anguish but he nodded and pulled himself to his feet getting ready to get them out of here and to protect his mother.

* * *

"Ready Maria?" Jack asked as they waited for the Gate to dial.

"No," she whispered, "But I doubt I'll ever be ready."

"Stick with me," Jack told her, "No matter what you do as I say."

"Sure Jack," Maria answered giving him a smile as he squeezed her arm.

"You're doing good kid," he murmured to her, "Just a little more."

Maria nodded and stayed at his side as they walked through the Gate. The cold air hit her the moment she stepped out onto the planet.

"This way," Jack took her arm, "It seems to be empty but stick with me."

Maria nodded and stayed close to the Colonel as they walked to the ruins. She went over the instructions Nick had given her in her mind over and over hoping she wouldn't screw this up.

"There it is," Jack interrupted her thoughts, "Just a wall."

"Okay," Maria pulled the device out the bag and placed it against the wall/defence shield, "As Nick explained this, it should only take about a few moments before it removes the wall."

"Everyone ready," Jack snapped as Maria manipulated the controls.

The wall disappeared revealing SG5 all unconscious around the campsite. Jack nodded to Sam to check on them as Teal'c looked for both Dr's Jackson.

"No sign of them?" Jack asked when Teal'c joined him.

"None," the Jaffa frowned, "There was no sign of a struggle either."

"Any clues to where they are?"

"I'd say walking towards us," Maria cried pushing past the two men running over to where Daniel and Claire were walking slowly towards them.

Jack rushed over to them also catching his friend's arm, "Danny?"

Daniel's eyes were red-rimmed pain filled the blue depths; he caught Jack's eye and shook his head letting him know not just now.

"Let's get them home," Jack said, worried that there had been absolutely nobody else here and there'd been no fight to get their people back.

x

Daniel sat on the bed in the infirmary waiting for Janet. He was relieved no one was trying to make him talk. Jack had spent the entire trip from the Gateroom to the infirmary watching him closely but his friend knew not to say anything just now.

"Hey," Jack handed him a mug of coffee, "By the way Maria was woken at four am to help you guys. So watch out for her looking for payback."

A small smile touched the archaeologists face making Jack feel a little better that Daniel would survive whatever he'd been through.

"Okay Daniel," Janet arrived, "You know the drill."

Daniel nodded and handed the mug back to Jack who moved over to see how Claire was.

x

"Has he told you anything?" Claire asked when Jack joined her.

He shook his head, "I doubt he'll talk for a while. He seems pretty shaken."

"I don't know what he saw," Claire whispered, "But if it was anything like where I was this won't be easy for him."

"Why?" worry filled Jack's voice, "What did you see?"

"Mel," Claire sighed, "And Danny. We were back in Egypt when Danny was about four and life was wonderful. It seemed perfect."

"Oh no," Jack groaned, "Sha're. He was with Sha're in some way. This is going to be bad."

"He was sick after he brought me out," Claire told him, "Just fell to his knees. I think he needs you."

"He'll need us all," Jack told her, "Once Janet's finished with you both I'll drive you home."

"Thank you Jack," Claire squeezed his hand, "I'm so glad my son has you as his friend."

Jack smiled back before he glanced over worriedly at where Daniel was sitting on the bed while Janet checked him out. The young man was staring into space and Jack worried that Daniel wouldn't get over this as easy as Jack first thought.


	2. Part Two

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to those who reviewed Chapter One, I haven't forgotten anyone it's just going to take some time to get them all in.

I am working on Chapter Three (amongst the rest of the things I have to finish)

* * *

Daniel walked silently with Jack and Claire towards their apartments. He'd been silent since leaving the infirmary unable to stop thinking about the imaginary world he'd experienced which had given him some time with his wife again.

"Danny," Jack said softly, "Claire's getting off here."

Daniel blinked and turned to his mother who was looking at him worried.

"Night Mom," he sighed hugging her.

Before Claire could say a word her son had disappeared into his own home leaving her and Jack in the hall.

"He isn't going to open up to me," Claire sighed, "I wish he would just once."

Jack rested his hand on her shoulder, "Give him some time."

"You'll have to tell me how you found us," Claire said as she let them in, "And what Maria was doing there."

"Briefing tomorrow morning," Jack told her, "I'm going to check on wonder boy."

Claire nodded, "Thank you Jack. Goodnight."

"Night," he smiled before leaving her alone.

Once Claire was sure she was alone she collapsed onto the sofa and wept for her husband and baby boy.

x

"Go away Jack," Daniel said the instant his friend entered his apartment; "If you don't stop doing this I'm changing the locks."

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright," Jack told him.

"I'm fine," Daniel replied automatically as he made himself some coffee, "Go home Jack. I'll see you tomorrow for the briefing."

"Are you sure?"

"Jack," Daniel snapped, "I'm not a child will you just leave me alone?"

"Sure Daniel," Jack stepped back, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Daniel kept his back to the door relieved when Jack finally left him in peace. He stopped what he was doing, the knot in his chest releasing now he was finally alone. Tears trailed along his cheeks and he wandered to his bedroom finding his wife's picture sitting there he stared at it. For a short time he'd been with her again in a strange way and he'd wasted the last few moments of it yelling at her. Lying down on his bed he held her photo to him and fell asleep.

* * *

Elizabeth Walker tapped her pen on the notebook as she thought about the story she was meant to be writing. She'd found her passion for journalism had waned since she'd discovered the truth about what her brother did for a living. Her decision to kill the story her friend had died for had left a strange apathy for her work. She'd gone from writing to taking the job of assistant editor to see if she could find the passion again but it hadn't worked.

Picking up the small card she kept in her desk drawer she frowned musing over whether or not she should take this chance and completely change her life's direction. With a sigh Elizabeth replaced the card and went back to work. She had to finish before she headed to the airport, it was her mother's birthday. Actually it was the day they'd always used so she, Maria and Kelly were still using it even if they now knew the exact date.

Elizabeth loved her family, especially her new brother. They'd known him for a year now and Daniel was an important part of her life. They corresponded via email a lot, she knew he also kept in touch with Kelly the same way now she was in Egypt and Maria would meet him at least once a week for lunch.

Smiling Elizabeth decided what she was going to write now.

x

Steven Raynor glanced around the arrival lounge wondering if she would be there to meet him, who met him was someone he didn't expect.

"Hi," Daniel greeted softly, his face was pale and his eyes dull. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

"Hi," Steven looked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Maria got called into work," Daniel shrugged his voice practically a monotone, "I said I'd come pick you up."

"Should I have left a will?" Steven tried to lighten the mood.

Daniel gave a ghost of a smile, "Don't worry. Several people know I'm here. Besides Maria is kinda deadly to cross. Come on, the car's not far."

Steven followed his sort of friend getting worried about how depressed Daniel was, the last time they'd seen each other Daniel had appeared to be completely at peace with himself. Since what Steven mentally referred to as the Osiris incident he and Daniel had talked only a few times both still too caught up in the arguments of the past to be close friends. As they walked to where Daniel had parked Steven studied the younger man and wished there was some way he could help.

"Maria suggested you get acquainted with the SGC then she'll pick you up," Daniel told him as they both climbed in, "Are you staying with her?"

"Until I find a place," Steven replied, not wanting to discuss this with Daniel.

Daniel shrugged and started the car.

x

"So," Claire said as she took her seat, "Did my father stay or leave as usual?"

"He had to return the device to the planet," Jack told her, "He'll be back within the next week or so for good."

"Won't that be fun," Claire grimaced.

"Claire," Jack frowned, "I know you have issues with Nick, believe me so do I but Daniel is pretty touchy when it comes to people bad-mouthing Nick trust me on this. Now Daniel should be here in a minute can we just focus on what happened on the planet."

"That would be the best idea," Hammond agreed he spotted Daniel heading up the stairs, "Dr Jackson, please take your seat."

Daniel slipped in beside Jack his face as blank as it had been when Jack had left him the night before. He gave his mother a quick smile before turning all his focus to Hammond to start the briefing.

x

"Daniel," Claire called catching up with her son as he headed back to his office, "Can we talk for a minute."

"Mom, I've got a lot of work to do," he told her.

"Daniel Jackson," Claire said sternly making him wince, "Don't treat me like some stranger."

"I'm not," he whispered.

"Then let's go and talk," she told him motioning him to move.

When they entered Daniel's office Claire shut the door firmly turning back to find her son sitting sullenly at his desk.

"Alright Daniel," Claire said gently, "You need to talk to me about what happened back on the planet."

"Mom, I already…"

"No, you gave a very clean report," Claire cut him off moving to sit across from him, "Now I want you to tell me what happened?" when he made no move to speak she took his hand and gently touched his cheek, "Danny, sweetheart I know how much this hurt. Do you have any idea what it was like realising your father wasn't real and that I wasn't back there with him and you."

"No offence Mom," Daniel whispered, "But when you woke up I was still here, you didn't lose everything."

"You didn't lose everything Daniel," Claire frowned noting the way his eyes were drifting to Sha're's picture, "You're not telling me everything Danny."

Daniel was silent for a while as he stared at the only picture he had of his wife finally looking back to his mother, "When I was in that world I was with her again and for that time I felt whole. Mom I felt like there was nothing wrong in the world then I realised it was all a lie and it felt…it felt like a kick in the gut," he stopped as tears filled his eyes, "She asked me about Jack then Sam and Teal'c and I knew it wasn't real then. So I yelled at her, I yelled at her to stop it."

"Danny, that is totally understandable," Claire soothed, "You know that."

Daniel looked up at her pain filling his crystal blue eyes, "She told me how to leave, Mom I can't help but wonder if maybe she was real. Then I remember watching her die and I know she couldn't have been but…"

Claire pulled him to her holding him as he cried, "I know how much you wish she had been real Daniel. I know that. Because I wish your father had been but it wasn't to be."

"I could have said a proper goodbye to her," Daniel sniffed not moving from his mother's embrace, "Like you did for Dad."

"You did have a chance to say goodbye back when she died," Claire reminded him, "In the message she sent you. I never had that chance."

"I miss her so much Mom just like you miss Dad," Daniel cried, "Why would someone use that, how could anyone do that to us? What good did it do them?"

"I wish I could tell you sweetie," she sighed rocking him gently; "I wish I knew."

* * *

"Hi," Maria smiled entering the small office to find Steven reading over some files, "Sorry I couldn't pick you up at the airport."

"Doesn't matter much," he leaned over and kissed her quickly, "How do you manage to get in here when you don't work here?"

Maria gave a mysterious smile, "I have my ways."

He grimaced at her.

"I've been working with some of the teams to design an off world base as well as going over ruins to see if I can backtrack them to their former glory," she admitted.

"That makes sense," Steven grinned at her, "So, are we leaving or do you have work to do?"

Maria smiled taking his hand, "You can buy me dinner."

As they walked through the corridors Maria smiled to see her brother walking towards them.

"Daniel," she smiled, "Thanks for picking Steven up."

"You know I could have got a taxi," Steven interrupted, "I'm not incapable."

Daniel suddenly laughed, "I remember you getting lost heading for coffees one day."

"I did not get lost," Steven swallowed uncomfortably, "I was distracted."

"Really?" Maria asked interested as Steven glared at Daniel.

"It's not important," Steven told her.

"Definitely not," Daniel backed him up.

Maria gave them a suspicious look before shrugging, "We were going to get some take-out, want to join us?"

Daniel shook his head, "Jack and I are being made to watch the latest Star Wars with Teal'c. Believe me you'll be best in a galaxy far, far away."

"We'll see you tomorrow," Steven said as Daniel left, he turned to Maria, "Is he okay?"

"To be honest," Maria sighed, "I have no idea."

x

Daniel looked back to where Maria and Steven were walking towards the elevator; he had thought it strange at first that his second youngest sister was seeing his former best friend though of course according to Maria they were just friends.

He wanted to be happy for them but it was hard to feel anything but jealousy at the moment. His recent experience in that virtual-reality world had shaken him; he knew Jack's get together at his house tonight was basically a way to make sure Daniel didn't spend too much time alone. While they were doing that Claire, Sam, Janet, Cassie and Sara were having a girls' night in.

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c called from behind him, "We are leaving now."

Daniel smiled slightly, Teal'c's sci-fi addiction was actually really funny though could be very scary at times.

"Sure Teal'c," he turned to his friend, "Let's go."

x

_Daniel stared at her anger filling him as she closed her eyes, "Look for the spherical pattern on the rocks."_

_"What?" he demanded confused_

_"It is your way out," she stepped forward, Daniel felt her lips brush against his cheek for an instance the warmth cooling quickly as he fell to his knees._

Daniel jolted awake throwing away the blanket covering him.

"Not a fan either?" Jack asked picking up the blanket and replacing it on Daniel.

Daniel frowned, "What?"

"Teal'c's collection of movies," Jack explained, "You fell asleep during the first one."

Daniel sighed rubbing his hand across his face, "I guess I'm more tired than I thought," he paused looking around the room, "Where is Teal'c?"

"The spare room," Jack replied, "He couldn't Kel-no-reem with you snoring."

Daniel ignored the obvious jibe and realising that he was curled up on Jack's couch quickly checked his watch, "Night Jack," he said turning over closing his eyes again.

He heard Jack laugh softly then leave entering his own room, once he was sure that Jack was settled in for the night Daniel threw off the cover and sat up.

This wasn't fair. He'd just managed to start living again, he'd just started feeling that he could go on with his life and then this had to happen.

Sha're.

She'd always be the one person in his life that could be used against him. Her presence could distract him far too easily and now someone else knew this too which scared him.

Why would someone need to know something like that unless they were going to attack them? Why would someone do that to them unless…he tried to push that thought out of his mind and focus on something else.

Daniel yawned; he was so tired of feeling this bad. He just wanted for his emotions to stop, to be numb just for a while just so he could rest but they never did. With another sigh Daniel lay back down and closed his eyes, falling asleep wishing.

* * *

Sara hummed tunelessly as she sat in her office finishing off some work; she was meeting Janet for lunch in twenty minutes so she was doing this to kill time. A shadow crossed her desk and she looked up to find the last person she expected to see standing nervously in her doorway.

"Daniel," she greeted him surprised, "What brings you here?"

"Ah…em…I…" he stammered a little looking flustered, "I…" he paused again frowning, "This was a bad idea."

He turned and started to go but Sara jumped up and caught his arm. She liked Daniel although she hadn't spent that much time in his company. It was strange considering the young man was Jack's best friend but they seemed to rarely cross paths.

"Daniel," she said softly, "You wanted to talk right?"

"It's not important," Daniel told her but he made no move to leave.

Sara smiled at him, "Then how about some coffee and a place to hide out from everyone for a while."

"That would be good," Daniel smiled very softly entering her office properly.

He took the spare chair and nodded gratefully as she handed him a mug of coffee before taking her own seat. Sara studied the young man before her as they both drank in silence. His sadness was almost palpable just now but he looked so tired that Sara just wanted to wrap him in her arms and rock him to sleep like she used to do to Charlie when he was having…

"What are your nightmares about?" she asked seeing the look of amazement in his eyes that she had guessed.

"What do you mean?" he tried to avoid her question.

Sara placed her mug down leaning forward slightly, "Daniel you didn't just come by to visit me. You came because you need to talk to someone, someone who isn't as close to you as Jack is, or your mother but someone who does know you."

"I…" he hesitated again.

"Whatever you say to me is completely confidential," Sara reminded him before smiling, "Unless it's a surprise party for Jack because you know the rule on that."

Daniel gave a laugh at that before sighing again, "They're about Sha're."

"Your wife."

"Dead wife," Daniel said bitterly, "Everyone always has to make sure to remind me that she's dead."

"But she's still your wife," Sara replied, "Still an integral part of who you are Daniel."

He stared at her for a long time before a very faint smile touched his lips, "Thank you Sara," he took a breath, "I keep dreaming about what happened on the planet and I just don't understand."

"Understand what?" Sara pushed very gently.

"Why she told me how to leave," Daniel replied, "Whoever had us, had us in there for a reason so why would they suddenly just turn around and tell me how to leave? Not to mention the major slip up of asking me about Sam and Teal'c It makes no sense."

"If the scenario was developed using your memories Daniel, it's possible that's what prompted this simulation of your wife to show you the way out," Sara suggested leaning back in her chair, "If your mind was what created her then you also created a way to recognise that what was happening was wrong."

"I don't know," Daniel sighed, "I just feel as though I'm missing something."

"From all I've been told about you from Jack," Sara smiled, "You'll work it out sooner rather than later."

A faint blush covered the young man's face and he quickly finished his coffee standing up to leave.

"Daniel," Sara called after him making him turn back to her, "I'm always happy to have you come hide out here. I like the company."

He nodded, "I'd like that. I should get back to work."

Without another word Daniel disappeared leaving Sara alone once more, checking her watch she realised she was now late for meeting Janet. Sara locked her computer before heading to the commissary.

x

She had been punished for helping them escape but she didn't care. She hadn't wanted them hurt, she'd had to do something and telling him how to escape from the virtual world was all she'd managed but it was enough.

She hated the thing that held her captive, hated what her life had somehow become and hated even more that it was tying to harm people she cared for.

It would punish her but she would do everything she could to help them; she wouldn't allow this thing to beat her.

The dizziness and pain took over once again but she held on as best she could, she would fight until her last breath.


	3. Part Three

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Yeah, I managed another chapter, go me. I am working on the next part.

Enjoy

* * *

Claire answered the knock on the door smiling as her eldest daughter stood there.

"Elizabeth," Claire hugged her tightly, since she lived in a different state Claire didn't get to see her all that often, "Honey, it's so good to see you."

"You too Mom," Elizabeth smiled; she loved how complete her mother seemed these days.

"Hey," Daniel greeted her from the kitchen, "Want something?"

"Red wine would be great," Elizabeth told him before giving him a quick hug, "Okay, bad news. Kelly isn't coming."

"Why?" Claire asked disappointed.

"Does she still not want to meet me?" Daniel grinned dodging Elizabeth's swat.

"You're a riot," his sister rolled her eyes at him; "Her plane was cancelled. Something about engine trouble. The next available plane would mean she'd get here and have to turn around straight away."

Claire sighed annoyed, "That's a shame, I haven't seen her in so long."

"She'll be home in a few months," Daniel reminded his mother.

"And back at college," Claire replied with another sigh.

"Then working with us," Daniel hugged her, "Come on cheer up. It's your sort of birthday."

Claire kissed her son's cheek, "You're a good boy."

"Mom," Daniel grimaced embarrassed, "I'm not a child."

"I hate to be the one to tell you Daniel," Claire laughed, "But you'll always be my baby boy."

Before she could tease him anymore Jack's distinctive knock announced his arrival.

x

"So," Jack asked Claire as they stood watching the rest of the family enjoying the party, "Does this mean you get two birthdays?"

"I suppose so," she grinned, "Are you jealous."

"Damn right," he cried, "I want two birthdays."

"Never mind Jack," Claire patted his arm before falling into silence and watching everyone. Her gaze fell on Daniel who was standing slightly to one side pretending to talk with Sam and Steven, "There's times I think he's fine then I look at him and see he's not really here."

"That 'not really here' expression on his face," Jack told her, "Happens a lot. It means nothing other than his brain's just flipped into gear. The man is scary."

Claire smiled gently, "You know his father used to get that exact same expression. This was when I would just sit back and wait until he came back from wherever his mind went. It always makes me happy when Daniel displays one of Mel's traits."

Jack gave a quick laugh, "How are you after…you know?"

"Seeing Mel," Claire finished for him, "It felt like closure. I will always miss him but I have the girls and I have Danny. Through my son I always have a part of my husband."

Jack smiled at her, "That's good to know.

x

Sara headed to the 'bar' and found Elizabeth beside her.

"Is that offer still open?" Elizabeth asked a little nervously.

Sara frowned, "I thought that wasn't your thing."

"I've been thinking about it for a long time," Elizabeth told her, "And I don't enjoy my work as much as I used to, I'd like to try something different and I want to be able to help."

"Becoming a counsellor means you'll have to go back to college," Sara reminded her.

"I can do that," Elizabeth told her, "I can't be a journalist anymore, hiding what I know means I can't…I have to do something else."

"I'll talk to General Hammond about it," Sara promised, "Have you mentioned this to Claire?"

"No," Elizabeth grimaced, "I just wanted to make sure that I'd be doing this before springing it on her."

Sara smiled, "So that'll be all three of you working at the SGC. Jack was right it really is turning into a 'Family Business'."

x

Maria smiled as she and Steven entered her apartment, the party that night had been fun and she was glad to see Daniel and Steven were getting along quite well these days.

"It was a good party," Maria smiled stretching.

"Yeah," Steven grinned pulling her to him, "Now that people aren't trying to kill me I kinda like your family."

"Good," she grinned moving to the kitchen a little shocked as Steven pulled her back to him, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you," he told her seriously.

"Really?" Maria asked a little caught out.

Steven reached out and gently touched her cheek, "I know we keep saying we're only friends but…"

"But?"

"I'm in love with you Maria," he confessed, "I have been since you first walked into the office."

For the first time since Steven had known her Maria was actually speechless and her cheeks were rosy from a blush.

"I don't know why this is such a shock," Steven laughed taking her hands becoming serious again, "I know you've been hurt in the past but I would never hurt you."

Maria licked her lips, "Steven…"

"Let me finish," he cut her off, "Please," he took another deep breath, "I love you and I want you to marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me," he said again.

Overwhelmed she stared at him as his dark eyes stayed fixed on her face.

"I'll wait as long as you need," Steven told her.

Maria grinned suddenly, "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes you idiot," she laughed throwing her arms around him, "Yes," she breathed before she kissed him.

* * *

Daniel read over the report for the next mission SG1 were going on. After his last one he was worried whoever had captured him and his mother would come after him now especially as they knew his weakness.

Thinking about his greatest weakness Daniel turned to look at the picture that graced his desk for a few moments, he wondered what life would be like if he'd managed to save her. For a second he imagined introducing her to his mother and sisters, Sha're would hang back for a while until she was sure of them before she would relax enough to join in the barbing but she would…she would have if he had managed to save her.

Daniel savagely brushed the tear that had formed in his eye away picking the file back up and continuing to read.

x

Sara gently knocked on the door smiling as the voice yelled to come in.

"You really need to stop screaming otherwise you'll lose your voice," Sara reminded Jack as she took the seat in his office.

Jack snorted, "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something before I present it to the General," Sara told him, "I was hoping you'd listen to me."

Jack shrugged, "Sure."

"Elizabeth wants to help me," Sara explained, "And although Hammond has given me a budget for hiring new people, I'm not sure if this will cover Elizabeth college courses."

"But you want it to," Jack stated.

Sara nodded, "Elizabeth knows the facility, she knows the people and she understands what goes on out there. It's quite hard to get others to take up a job where they don't know what they're doing until they sign a non-disclosure agreement."

Jack nodded, "That's a pretty good argument."

Sara waited as he sat back, "So?"

"So what?"

"Should I suggest this to General Hammond or not?" Sara sighed in annoyance.

"Sara," Jack leaned forward, "You were given carte blanche to run the counselling team, Hammond has faith in you so you need to have some faith in yourself."

Sara leaned over and gently kissed him, "Thank you."

Jack grinned at her, "We could discuss that a little more."

"You're incorrigible," Sara swatted his arm, "I have to get back to work."

"I have a mission later," he told her seriously, "But do you want to have dinner with me when I get back?"

"On one condition," Sara smiled.

Jack looked at her suspiciously, "What is that?"

"I get to pick the restaurant," she replied before leaving him alone.

x

Sara headed towards Hammond's office to make her proposal a little surprised to find Daniel standing in the corridor not far from Jack's office staring into space.

"Hi," she spoke softly touching his shoulder surprised when he jumped.

"Sara?" he gasped, "I didn't see you."

"I guessed that," she smiled, "Are you alright?"

He nodded vigorously, "I need to talk to Jack about the mission."

"You won't accomplish that standing here," Sara told him hoping he'd ask to talk to her but from what she'd seen of this young man she knew he wouldn't.

"I should go," Daniel started to move turning back when she called his name.

"I'll be back in my office in about an hour if you want to come and have some coffee with me," Sara told him before she started walking to Hammond's office once more.

* * *

Daniel looked out across the horizon listening to the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks. There had been nothing here for them, so after a night of waiting for Sam to finish gathering samples they were leaving in the next half hour a day earlier than planned.

"Hey," Jack appeared beside him.

"Hey."

"Nice here, kinda reminds me of vacations when I was a kid," Jack took a deep breath of the salty air.

"I think I was fifteen when I first saw the ocean for real," Daniel spoke softly the wind almost stealing the sound, "One of my foster parents took us kids to visit his mother who was ill. We were only allowed inside for meals and to go to sleep."

"Long days on the beach then," Jack grinned, "Sunbathing, surfing…"

"I dug in the sand," Daniel cut him off, "I never liked the sea much, after Nem I like it even less."

"Daniel…"

"I don't need to talk," Daniel cut his friend off.

"Yeah right," Jack replied.

"Jack."

"Daniel."

"Please," Daniel whispered, "Please don't, not just now."

"Then when?"

"Just give me some time," Daniel turned to his friend looking him right in the eyes, "Jack it's just a bad time of year."

"I know," his friend murmured, he heard Sam call to them and patted Daniel's shoulder, "Come on let's go home. I have a date tomorrow night to get ready for."

Daniel gave him a forced amused smile, "Sara must have dropped her standards," he moved to the Gate before Jack could reply or get a hold of him.

x

Daniel stepped out of the event horizon into the Gateroom walking mechanically through the corridors. He went through his medical answering questions as quickly as possibly before wandering upstairs to the briefing room to wait for the others.

He liked sitting here in silence allowing his thoughts free to go over the mission or at the moment he was going over what today was.

The sound of the Gate coming to life made him jump and as he was there Daniel headed downstairs to the control room in case he was needed.

"It's the GDO from Dr Ballard," Harriman told Daniel who smiled.

"Open it;" Daniel told him he smiled at the other man's look, "I'll take the blame."

"Take the blame for what?" Jack asked as he entered the room.

"Nick's back," Daniel smiled for the first time in days as he headed to the Gateroom.

When the iris opened Daniel smiled to see the old man walk down the ramp to him.

"Daniel," Nick smiled hugging his grandson tightly, "You look good. I'm glad you are safe my boy."

"It's good to see you Nick," Daniel replied amazed by how good it was to be held by his grandfather.

"Is my daughter here?" Nick asked suddenly.

Daniel smiled a little more, "Mom's in her office. After you get checked out I'll take you there."

"And your sisters?" Nick walked with Daniel.

Daniel knew that Nick had been told all about his three siblings but it was strange to hear the question asked, "Kelly's still in Egypt, Maria and Elizabeth are at their work."

Nick smiled, "I hope to see them while I am here."

Daniel stopped, "You're not back for good?"

"Daniel," the old man spoke softly, "I am here just to make sure you are alright after being abducted. And to see my daughter."

"Why didn't you come sooner then?" Daniel's voice hardened.

Nick sighed sadly, "Because I am a cowardly old man,"

Daniel dropped his eyes and continued to escort his grandfather to see Janet.

x

Daniel stood waiting for Janet to finish Nick's medical wondering how his mother was going to react to Nick's appearance. He knew she was mad at his grandfather for not taking him after the accident but Daniel didn't want that to interfere with their reunion.

"Daniel," Nick's heavy accented voice pulled him back to the here and now.

"Are you ready?"

Nick squeezed Daniel's shoulder, "I am."

They walked slowly through the corridors Daniel feeling his stomach churn in anticipation before he stopped Nick outside the door.

"I'll go in first," he murmured.

He looked inside to see his mother pouring over texts and coughed slightly to gain her attention.

"Daniel," she smiled at him standing up to hug him, "I didn't realise you were back already."

"Boring mission," he replied quickly before hesitating, "Mom…someone came through the Gate not long ago who wants to see you."

Confusion filled her eyes which turned into surprise when Nick entered the room behind Daniel.

"Dad?"

Nick moved to her and hugged her tightly as Claire hugged him back, "You are still the image of your mother."

Claire gave him a smile before stepping back and folding her arms across her chest, "We need to talk," Claire told him sharply.

"Mom," Daniel started.

"Daniel, on you go," Claire told him, "Your grandfather and I need to talk."

Daniel gave her a confused look.

"Yes Daniel," Nick rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder, "There are things we must discuss."

x

"What you doing here?" Jack asked as he found Daniel near Claire's office leaning against the wall.

"I brought Nick to see my Mom," Daniel replied looking slightly perplexed.

"So, why are you out here?" Jack motioned his friend to continue.

Daniel turned to him, "I got told to leave so the adults could talk."

Jack started laughing; Daniel gave him a hurt look which made him laugh even more uproariously.

"Jack!" Daniel whined slightly.

"You've gotta admit its funny," Jack gasped, "At least…at least you weren't sent to your room."

Daniel glared at his friend but soon found it was too hard to stay angry and he started to laugh as well.

"Are we still celebrating _her_ birthday?" Jack asked suddenly serious.

Daniel turned to his friend relieved that it was not being pushed to one side, "Yeah."

Jack slapped his shoulder, "Meet you up top."

Daniel nodded, "Jack," he called after his friend who turned back, "Thanks."

x

She shivered; every bit of heat was being leached from her body. They had left her there, not caring that she was ill.

Every so often one of the Jaffa would leave her food and water but she could barely eat. The water was dirty but she drank it because it was all she had and she needed to stay alive. She had to stay alive because she had to warn him…them. Wrapping the thin blanket around her she laid her head down to rest going over and over her escape plan.


	4. Part Four

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Yeah, I got a new chapter done and I am working on the next one. Honestly.

I know where this is going and I've got into the swing of it again so hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Good morning, Daniel," Sara greeted him cheerfully, smiling amused as he winced.

"Quietly," Daniel murmured as he dropped onto the seat across from her stealing some coffee, "I have a slight headache."

"It's called a hangover," Sara laughed softly.

Daniel rolled his eyes taking a long drink, "It's Jack's fault."

"I'll bet," she replied, "So was there any special reason you two were killing brain cells last night?"

Daniel ducked his head, "Sha're's birthday," was all he said.

Sara nodded understanding, offering him some more coffee since he had finished the first mug in about two gulps. Daniel gratefully accepted it, giving her the barest of smiles. Sara was actually quite proud of how often over the past few days Daniel had come to see her on the pretence of having coffee; she had actually managed to get him to talk about several things she knew he would never normally talk about.

"Is your grandfather still here?" Sara asked, trying to start a conversation.

"He left after he talked to my Mom," Daniel told her, "But he has promised to come back in a few weeks."

"That's good," Sara smiled, before they dropped into silence.

"I hear you guys are going out for dinner tonight," Daniel spoke up suddenly, "I hope you're picking the place, Jack has a limited idea for restaurants."

"I know," Sara reminded him, "But he has persuaded me that I'll like what he's chosen. What are you doing tonight?"

"Maria is supposedly making dinner for us all," Daniel grimaced, "I'm kinda worried about it; since every other time I've been fed by her it's been takeout."

Sara laughed, "This must be some occasion then."

Daniel shrugged, "Who knows."

x

"Hey," Steven greeted Daniel when he opened the door, "Come in."

"How's dinner coming?" Daniel asked as they walked to the dining room.

"Well, there hasn't been a fire yet," Steven noted, "But there has been the occasional swearing and considering my offer to help was scorned, I haven't even gone near the kitchen."

Daniel laughed softly, "Is anyone else here yet?"

"No, you're the first," Steven told him.

They stood awkwardly, not sure what to say to one another, finally the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Daniel moved quickly, relieved to find his mother standing there, "Mom."

"Who else is here?" Claire asked as Daniel let her in.

"Just us so far," Daniel replied.

Claire laughed, knowing the very tentative friendship between Steven and Daniel probably didn't stand up too well to just the two of them standing with no work to talk about.

Minutes later the doorbell went again and Elizabeth grinned at them.

"Leave the door," she told Daniel as she hugged their mother, "I picked up a stray on the way in."

"What?" Daniel asked, grinning at the final arrival, "Kelly."

His youngest sister grinned and threw her arms around Daniel before hugging her mother.

Maria appeared and gave a squeal seeing her baby sister there, "You're here?"

Kelly smiled, "Yeah. I have a week before I have to get back."

"This is perfect," Maria grinned at them, "Dinner's ready everyone."

x

Jack knocked on the door smiling as Sara opened it. She was smiling back at him and laughed when he handed her a bunch of balloons.

"You never really liked flowers," Jack shrugged.

Sara took the balloons and tied them to a dining room chair, "So, where are we going for dinner?"

Jack gave her a mysterious smile, "You'll see."

Sara frowned but allowed him to drive her away from the house towards...

"Why are we heading to the mountain?" she demanded.

"It's a surprise," Jack told her.

Sara grimaced, Jack's surprises tended to be a little on the bizarre side but she decided just to let it play out and see what he was up to. As they neared Cheyenne Mountain, Jack parked the car and motioned her out. Sara walked with him, surprised that he dragged her up the mountain stopping as she found a picnic sitting waiting for them.

"Jack," she smiled.

Jack grinned sheepishly, "You should thank Daniel, he helped me set it up."

Sara settled onto the blanket and waited, "Wine, Jack. Open it."

x

Daniel was surprised that the food Maria served was not only edible but actually really nice.

"Okay," Elizabeth said as they were eating dessert, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Maria asked innocently.

"Maria," her elder sister said, "I know you and I know how much you hate cooking which means there's a reason you did all this. So spill."

Maria took a deep breath and turned to her mother, sisters and brother.

"Steven and I," she started, taking a breath, "We're getting married."

Stunned silence greeted her announcement before Claire jumped up and hugged her middle daughter tightly. The room was suddenly filled with noise as they were congratulated.

Maria found Daniel at her side and looked up at him expectantly, "You're not speaking, Daniel," she said softly, a little unnerved by his silence.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her, "I'm really happy for you, Maria," he whispered before giving her a smile, "And I get to play over-protective big brother on Steven at some point."

Maria laughed and hugged him tightly again.

* * *

Claire was heading to her office a few days later, she'd heard the return of SG1 but since there were no medical teams running through the corridors, she assumed they were fine. She also knew they'd only been going to Abydos so wasn't worried.

Then she saw her son, pale faced and grim as he walked through the corridors, a small boy walking with him.

Daniel glanced at her for a second before turning away but it was long enough for her to see the pain filling his eyes. She continued to watch until her son was out of sight, turning to walk to her office, she found Jack standing there.

"What's happening?" Claire asked, worriedly, "Who is the child?"

Jack sighed, dropping his head, "That's Sha're's son."

Claire spun to where the boy had been before spinning back to look at Jack. He nodded grimly and Claire sighed, just as they were getting Daniel back to semi-normal. This would very possibly send him back into the deep depression he'd only recently emerged from.

x

"I want to speak to the boy," Claire demanded.

Jack shrugged when Hammond glanced over to him. He wasn't sure he trusted the child, Daniel was in some sort of coma that Dr Fraiser was completely stumped by and allowing Claire time alone with the child was something he wasn't sure about.

"George," Claire said softly, "In a way, he is my grandson. I wish to speak with him, I need to know that he isn't hurting Daniel."

"I'll go in there with her, sir" Jack spoke up, receiving a grateful look from Claire.

Hammond nodded finally, "Alright."

Claire gave him a soft smile, "Thank you, George."

Jack motioned Claire out of the office and they started along the corridors to where the boy was being kept.

x

Shifu looked up as Claire entered the room, interest in his eyes.

"Who are you?" the boy asked; his voice soft and filled with curiosity.

Claire took the seat across from him, "My name is Claire. Daniel is my son."

Shifu tilted his head as he thought this over, "He is sleeping."

"I know," Claire replied, she nervously interlaced her fingers, "Will he be alright?"

Shifu nodded, "He is learning."

"Learning what?" Claire leaned forward; she studied the child in front of her.

He had a sweet face, reminding her a little of Skaara when he was teasing Daniel but there was a deep intelligence in the boy's eyes.

Shifu tilted his head, studying her intently, "Daniel is, in a way, my father."

"I suppose," Claire replied, "He was the husband of your mother."

"He is mother's husband," Shifu corrected, "He should be my father."

Claire blinked, a little surprised by the intensity of the boy's statement. She nodded, seeing the child before her as the child he was. She moved closer to boy and let him climb into her lap.

"If Daniel is my father," Shifu said, "And you are Daniel's mother then…"

"I'm your grandmother," Claire finished for him, amazed as he smiled at her.

He nodded, "Good."

Claire was surprised as the boy cuddled against her; she gently rocked him aware of how afraid this boy was.

"Daniel will be fine," Claire asked, "Won't he?"

Shifu nodded, "I would not harm him," he stared up at her with wide eyes, "You do know that?"

Claire smiled and nodded, feeling the boy relax even deeper into her embrace. She continued to gently rock him smiling as he fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

Daniel sat on the top of the mountain, staring up at the stars. His experience in the dream he'd had made him shiver every time he thought about it.

"I did not wish to make you sad," the voice made Daniel turn.

"Shifu," Daniel smiled at the boy.

Shifu stepped forward towards Daniel, smiling as Daniel hugged him.

"I thought you'd found everything you needed here?" Daniel said, confusion covering his face.

Shifu shook his head, "There were too many people. I wanted to speak to you alone."

Daniel nodded; he pulled one leg under him and waited.

"Oma sent me here," Shifu started.

Daniel nodded, "To learn about your mother."

"To meet my family," Shifu explained, "She knew that I needed to meet those I protect by not knowing."

"Sha're would…she would be so proud of you," Daniel told him again, "You have her spirit, you know. I hear her in your voice and I would give anything to be able to keep you here with me."

Shifu's smile brightened, "I wish to stay with you also but Oma has told me I can never remain here. There is too much danger."

"I'm afraid there is," Daniel dropped his gaze to stare at the grass he was sitting on; "You'd never be safe staying here with me. And I promised you would be safe."

Shifu hugged him once more before stepping back to leave, "Her dreams are of you," Shifu said as he turned to light and left Daniel alone once more.

x

"Daniel?"

Daniel wiped away the tears that had filled his eyes as Jack called to him, "Yeah?"

"Just came to see if you were okay," Jack said, dropping to sit by his friend's side, "Claire's worried."

"I'm fine," Daniel told him, "Just needed some air."

Jack nodded, turning his attention to the starlit sky in front of them, "Have you heard?"

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Heard what?"

"That Elizabeth is joining Sara's counselling team," Jack grinned at him, "I make that three of your family working here with me and Carter only at one each."

"Elizabeth's a journalist," Daniel shook his head, "And she loves her job."

Jack shrugged, "Just thought I'd let you know the gossip."

Daniel sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Jack asked, getting to the real reason he was here.

"I'm fine, Jack," Daniel smiled at his friend, "Honestly, I just need a little time."

Jack patted his shoulder, continuing to sit beside him silently lending all the support he could.

* * *

Daniel rubbed his eyes as he dropped the file on the table. He glanced over the table at where his mother was watching him.

"Mom, I'm fine," he told her, getting annoyed that three weeks had gone by and she was still treating him like he was going to shatter at any moment.

"Of course you are," Claire smiled at him, "I for one am exhausted. We've been working all night."

Daniel glanced over at the clock and winced at the time, that was why he was tired.

"How about I make us some coffee?" Claire stood up and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Daniel who stretched out on the couch for a few moments.

He jumped slightly as the door burst open, "Mom!" Maria stalked into the apartment, "Mom!"

"She's in the kitchen," Daniel sat up and frowned at his sister, "What's up?"

Maria looked a little shocked to see him there, "Hey?"

"Hey," Daniel replied blandly before asking again, "What's wrong?"

Maria waved an envelope at him, "This is what's wrong."

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Maria, speak slowly for tired older brother."

Making a disgusted noise, she handed him the cream and gold envelope. Daniel opened the offending item and slid out the contents.

_Mr Edwin and Mrs Trudy Halling, invite you to the wedding of their daughter Anna to Mr Derek Unwin._

Daniel read it aloud and looked up at Maria again, "So?"

"They're getting married," Maria told him in disgust, "And they had the nerve to invite me."

Claire re-entered the lounge to Daniel's relief, "Mom, please translate what she's on about."

"Did you get your invite?" Maria snapped before Claire could reply to Daniel's question.

"I haven't checked my mail but I'm guessing I have," Claire told her soothingly before turning to Daniel, "Anna used to be Maria's friend. They haven't spoken to one another in a few years."

"She's a bitch," Maria told him.

"Maria and Derek had been a couple for a few years," Claire continued, "And well…you can guess."

"He's scum," Maria added on, she sighed, "Mom, I'm not going."

Claire laughed, "You're going to give up the opportunity to go back there with your own fiancé and your new brother?"

Maria narrowed her eyes at her mother, "That's not fair."

"Ah," Daniel raise a hand, "Who says I'm going?"

Claire and Maria turned on him at the same time, identical smiles covering their faces and Daniel started looking for an exit.

"You mean you'd let me go alone?" Claire asked, "Especially when I'm going to be seeing these people for the first time since I've got my memory back."

"This is blackmail," Daniel told her with a grimace.

Claire handed him his coffee with a smirk, "You could call it that, if you want."

x

Daniel, Maria, Elizabeth, Steven and Graham Simmons got out of the car as Claire finished talking to Kelly on the phone. They walked together to the garden filled with people and stopped dead.

"Oh my God," Maria grimaced in horror, "We're in hell."

"Actually," Daniel stated wryly, "Hell had better décor."

Elizabeth frowned, "It's …"

"Disgusting," Steven suggested.

"A crime against good taste," Graham grimaced.

"Pink," Elizabeth finished her sentence, "Hot pink at that."

The five of them stared taking in the pink streamers and ribbons, the pink bridesmaid dresses and the men with pink bowties and carnations.

"Why are you all standing here?" Claire asked, joining them before she stopped, "Oh dear God."

"We've just covered that. Mom," Maria told her, "By the way, did you mention to anyone your real name?"

"Amanda," a voice called from the garden, answering Maria's question, "I'm so glad you could come."

Elizabeth and Daniel shared a look as Maria sighed, "Guess not."

"Hello, Trudy," Claire greeted the woman, "Thanks for inviting us."

"How could I not invite you," Trudy smiled before glancing at the girls, "Where's Kelly?"

"She's out of the country with her archaeology studies," Claire explained, "It's just the three of us."

"And these handsome men," Trudy eyed the three guys who looked slightly uncomfortable, "Well we can talk after the ceremony. I have to go. Mother of the bride duties, I'm sure you'll find that out someday."

Claire grimaced as the woman left, "Daniel, you didn't happen to bring a zat did you?"

"Jack wouldn't let me," Daniel smiled at his mother as she took his arm.

"Pity," Claire murmured, leading them into the garden.


	5. Part Five

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Enjoy

* * *

She listened to the guards moving around outside her cell. She'd become used to the pattern and knew how long her window of opportunity would be for her planned escape. She just hoped she could do it, she was ill and becoming weaker every day. Soon, she would make her bid for freedom soon.

* * *

Daniel was beginning to regret coming with his mother to this wedding. He'd never been exactly the greatest person at a party to begin with, but weddings especially made him uncomfortable.

He, Steven and Graham had each grabbed a drink and taken shelter as a group in one corner as Elizabeth, Maria and Claire had left to freshen up. The three women reappeared and joined them as they waited for the wedding party to finish having their pictures taken.

"You do realise," Maria noted as she took the drink Steven offered her, "That very soon, you, dear brother will be the centre of attention."

Daniel grimaced, "Why?"

Elizabeth grinned wickedly, "Because you're Mom's long lost son, and everyone knows that she had no idea who she really was."

"And you're telling me this now?" Daniel cried.

Claire smiled softly at her son's distress; she knew how much he disliked being the centre of attention, "I'm sorry, honey."

"Amanda," a woman called, cutting off Daniel's next remark. Trudy, mother of the bride, bustled over to them, "Amanda, it's so good to see you."

"You too," Claire smiled slightly.

"And who is this handsome man with you?" Trudy raised an eyebrow at Daniel, who turned to his mother with a wry, pleading look.

"This is Dr Daniel Jackson," Claire smiled proudly, introducing him, "My son."

"Your…." Trudy gasped, surprise filling her eyes, "Does this mean you remember who you were?"

Claire nodded and was instantly pulled away.

x

Maria laughed as she watched her mother pulled over to her old friends. Elizabeth and Graham were talking to one of Elizabeth's old friends, leaving her with Steven and Daniel.

"You okay?" she asked her brother.

Daniel looked down at her, "I want aliens to invade, right now."

"I know the feeling," Maria replied, she glanced over to where Steven was getting the three of them fresh drinks, "And I haven't come face to face with my 'dear friends' yet."

Daniel rested his hand on her shoulder in support, "What do you care? Maria, you are very successful in your field, not to mention the consulting you do with us. You're also engaged to be married to someone who is pretty successful himself."

Maria turned to him and smiled, "You're right."

"Glad you think so," Daniel grimaced slightly, "Cause here comes the bride."

"Maria," a petite blonde in the bright white dress with a bright pink ribbon around her waist walked over to them, "You came."

"How could I not?" the sarcasm was heavy but the bride was oblivious.

Daniel coughed, interrupting his sister before she said anything she'd regret.

"Anna," Maria introduced, "This is my brother, Daniel."

"Hi," Daniel nodded, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Anna beamed at him before the confusion set in, "Brother?"

"Mom has her memory back," Maria explained, "And when she got that back, we got him."

Daniel looked at the bride and was struck suddenly by how she hung on Maria's words, how happy she was to see his sister.

"Maria," Anna started, sighing as she was called away, "Can we talk later; I haven't seen you in so long."

Maria blinked, "Sure."

As she disappeared, Maria turned to her brother, "Not a word."

Daniel smiled back at her, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Dad," Sam grinned as he walked down the ramp to her.

Jacob hugged his daughter before turning to the other two men standing there, "Jack, George, good to see you."

"You too," Hammond smiled at his friend, "Why are you here? A social visit?"

"We hope," Jack murmured.

Jacob winced, "Yes and no."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Why don't we go upstairs and you tell us."

They trooped upstairs and took their seats. Jacob leaned back in his chair for a few moments.

"A few weeks ago, Selmak and I received word that Osiris and Isis were alive," he told them.

"Damn Goulds don't know how to die," Jack muttered.

Jacob nodded, "That's not why I'm here though. I think that they're the ones who grabbed Daniel and Claire."

"That makes sense," Sam mused, "Trying to find out what makes Daniel tick, find his greatest weakness."

"And they did," Jack muttered, remembering how Daniel had been when he'd returned from the planet.

"We changed all the codes after that incident," Hammond reminded them, "We'll just have to take care when Dr Jackson goes offworld."

"It's worse than that," Jacob told them, "The intelligence we have says that they have a ship and they're going to come after him here."

Jack drummed his fingers on the table, "So? What are we doing?"

Jacob shook his head, "Don't worry, Jack. The Tok'ra know how valuable Dr Jackson is to the Gould," he stopped Jack from saying anything else, "Not to mention, Daniel is important to all of us. I'm not letting them take him, Jack. There will be a Tel'tac, cloaked in orbit until we get this sorted."

Hammond smiled, "Thank you, Jacob."

x

"Jack?" Sara looked up to see him standing in her doorway, "What's wrong?"

Jack pulled over the spare seat, "Thought you were here for counselling?"

Sara rolled her eyes and took his hand, "Are you tell me what's going on with you? Or am I just going to have to make you eat alone tonight?"

"You're a cruel woman," Jack told her, with mock annoyance.

Sara laughed, "Don't forget it, buddy. Now, what's wrong?"

Jack quickly told her about the Goulds that were coming after Daniel. Sara shook her head; over the past few weeks she'd spent a great deal of time with Daniel and adored him.

"Jack," Sara took his hand, "Don't worry, if Jacob has set this up then I'm sure they'll stop the Gould from coming near Daniel."

"I hope so," he sighed, a smile touched his lips, "I wonder how's he's getting on at this wedding?"

Sara laughed, "I'm sure Claire will be happy to tell us everything when they get back. Now, how about we get some dinner?"

Jack stood and offered her his hand while bowing slightly, "My lady."

"You idiot," she laughed, taking his hand and smiling as he pulled her into his arms, "Don't get any ideas, Colonel, you're still on probation."

With a smirk, she kissed the tip of his nose and slipped away from him.

* * *

Daniel saw his mother come over at him and sighed, he loved his mother but being the centre of attention at this wedding had not been in his contract.

"I promise we'll escape soon," Claire told him, squeezing his arm.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "I remember you telling me that once before," he smirked at her, "I ended up having ice cream with the security guard because you couldn't leave the translation alone."

Claire smacked his arm, "Well, at least you know where you get it from. One thing though, Danny, I told them you're married and used the cover story you had. If we let these vultures know you're not, then they will throw every single female they know at you all night."

Daniel winced slightly, in his mind he was still married but he simply nodded and didn't correct her.

x

Maria and Elizabeth stood watching as Daniel was surrounded by their mother's old friends.

"We really should rescue him," Maria mused, sipping her drink.

Elizabeth shrugged, "I guess we could but then what would we do for fun?"

Maria laughed.

"All we need is Kelly," Steven noted, coming to join them, "And we've got the three witches."

Maria elbowed him.

Daniel turned from his spot beside his mother and glared at them, before the glare turned to a pleading look. He was beginning to look desperate and Maria turned to her sister.

"I'll toss you for it," she said.

Elizabeth shook her head and walked over to the gaggle of women.

"Mom," Elizabeth interrupted smartly, "It's about time to go. Maria's getting antsy."

Claire smiled at her eldest daughter, "Of course."

Elizabeth took her brother's arm and escorted him away from the women. Daniel leaned over to her slightly.

"You are my hero," Daniel murmured.

Elizabeth laughed softly, "You owe me big time, brother dear."

x

Daniel sighed as he entered his hotel room. It had been a long, long day and he was so relieved it was finally over. However it had been worth it, his mother had enjoyed being back and seeing her friends. He groaned as someone knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" Daniel demanded as Maria stood there.

His sister grinned at him, "Card game in our room, bring your money."

"I'm not that great a card player," Daniel told her.

"Fantastic," Maria grinned, "Let's go.

Daniel rolled his eyes but joined his sister. Entering the room he grabbed the final chair set up and joined the game.

"So," Daniel asked, "Maria, did you get a chance to talk to your friend?"

She threw him a glare, "Yes, Anna and I had a little talk. Her new 'husband' is still an ass but it's nice to talk to her again."

"Okay, enough talk," Elizabeth interrupted them, "Graham, deal and prepare to lose all your money."

Daniel laughed, glancing around the room and smiled. Perhaps the day of hell had been worth it.

x

Jack sat in Sam's lab, picking up a pen and starting to twirl it around his fingers. He glanced up as Teal'c came over and plucked it from his fingers.

"That is not a pen, O'Neill," the Jaffa noted.

Jack winced, "Anything yet, Carter?"

Sam glanced up from her computer, "Nothing yet. Dad gave me everything the Tok'ra have and I've been using the satellites to try to see any anomalies," she sighed and scrubbed a hand through her hair, "I don't even know if we'll be able to find them."

"So we have to rely on the Tok'ra to keep Daniel safe?" Jack demanded, disgust in her voice.

"Dad is the one in charge," Sam reminded him.

Jack snorted, "Don't get me wrong, I trust Dad but he won't be the only one doing this."

"When is Daniel Jackson due back?" Teal'c quickly changed the subject.

Jack checked his watch, "I think his flight's due in about 2000 hours. Wonder how he survived the wedding."

"Daniel Jackson is an accomplished linguist and negotiator," Teal'c reminded him, "Surely speaking to people he does not know comes naturally to him."

"You'd think," Jack laughed, "I just know he wasn't looking forward to this."

"Well, the General has scheduled a briefing for us at 0900 tomorrow morning," Sam reminded them, "We can find out then."

* * *

It was a few days later, Hammond heard a soft knock on the door, looking up he saw Claire standing. Her hair was tied back away frown her drawn, pale face.

"Any word?" she asked, obviously afraid and extremely tired.

Sadly, he shook his head, "We're being told the team went to investigate a glacier under extreme conditions."

"They wouldn't do something so stupid," Claire dropped into a seat across from him.

He stood up and walked around to her side, "You should go home and get some rest."

Claire shook her head, "I can't, I can't not be here now…" she swallows hard, "I can't lose my son again George. Even when I couldn't remember him, I knew I'd lost something precious to me."

Hammond gently squeezed her shoulder, they'd become very good friends over the several months they'd known one another and he hated seeing her like this.

"I know those four," he reminded her, "We'll find them, I know this."

Claire rested her hand on his, "Thank you, George. Elizabeth is still in town, I think I'll see if she wants to stay with me."

He nodded, "I promise that I'll call the moment we have any news. Now get some rest."

Claire sighed again and stood to leave; he watched her and smiled slightly at the resemblance Daniel bore to his mother. They were sure that whatever had happened to the team wasn't due to Osiris and Isis, mostly sure but then again nothing was ever certain in this universe.

Now, the just had to find them.

x

Daniel stepped out of the Stargate and onto the ramp, feeling relieved but still completely fuzzy. Jack was at his side; Sam and Teal'c were just in front of them. Hammond stood at the bottom of the ramp, a smile on his face.

"Welcome home, SG1."

"Good to be home, sir," Jack answered automatically.

Hammond nodded, "Infirmary, all of you. Dr Frasier's waiting."

The four of them nodded tiredly in unison and trooped out the Gateroom. Daniel noticed that they all seemed to know exactly where they were going; he assumed this had to be some sort of instinct rather than actual memory. Stepping into the room Daniel noted several people waiting.

"Jack," the blonde near the front stepped forward and grabbed him.

A moment of hesitation filled Jack before he smiled and gripped her tightly, "Sara."

Daniel watched the reunion for a few moments, he felt oddly detached from the whole thing, wondering if perhaps there was someone waiting for him.

"Danny."

He jumped as a woman called to him, but unlike Jack he couldn't dredge up any kind of memory of who she was.

"Danny?" she said again, frowning hurt as he stepped away from her.

"I don't know you," Daniel whispered, seeing two younger women move to the first's side.

"Dr Jackson," Hammond interrupted, "This is Claire Jackson, your mother."

Daniel's eyes widened and he shook his head, "I don't…I don't remember…I don't…"

Janet stepped forward, "Daniel, come on. All of SG1 need to be checked. Claire, please just give him a little time."

Daniel watched the three women walk away; he turned to look over at Jack who was still holding Sara tightly. They finally parted and Sara gave him a quick kiss before leaving the four of SG1 alone with Janet and Hammond.

"I want a debriefing as soon as they're ready, Dr," he said before walking out.

x

The debriefing had been quick, even if the medical hadn't and finally the four exhausted members of SG1 were allowed to go to their rooms on the base and get some sleep. Daniel walked slowly along the corridor, aware that Jack was at his side watching him.

"You okay?" Jack asked, concern lacing his tired voice.

Daniel nodded quickly, "I'm fine, just need to get some sleep."

Jack stopped him and made him look directly at Jack, "You still don't remember your mother?"

Daniel dropped his head, "I know I had one when I was a kid and she died, I don't remember her somehow being alive."

Jack patted his shoulder; it felt slightly strange after the few days before where they didn't even know one another, "Just get some rest and maybe things will seem clearer in the morning."

Daniel sighed and they started walking again. At their rooms, he smiled slightly as he saw Sara standing leaning against the wall next to Jack's room.

"Night, Jack," Daniel told his friend, entering his room. He shut the door but not before he saw Jack pull Sara into his room, a grin on his face.

x

Daniel couldn't sleep. Not that he wasn't tired, he was, in fact he was exhausted but while his body wanted rest, his mind was going round and round. After an hour or so, Daniel got up and after hunting for his glasses decided to go for a walk.

He found his office, quite surprised that he knew it was his. Then again the pictures sitting on the desk told him it was. He lifted the one of the woman sitting just at his computer and stared at her.

"Do you know her name?"

Daniel spun to find the woman who he'd been told was his mother standing there.

"Yes," he smiled, his fingers trailing across the woman's face, "Her name is Sha're, I love her."

Claire smiled back at him, "I know. How about me? Do you remember me now?"

Daniel dropped his eyes, sitting down sadly, "No."

He was surprised as she laughed slightly, "It's alright, Danny."

"Can you tell me?" Daniel asked, he gently placed Sha're's picture down, "I know who you are, I remember you dying when I was a child but I don't remember you being here now."

Claire smiled; she walked over to Daniel's coffeemaker and switched it on. Once she'd made them both a mug, Claire sat across from him and told him the story of when she moved to the area and meeting her new neighbour.


	6. Part Six

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

The next part is with Toad already so it will hopefully be up soon and I am working on Part 8.

Enjoy.

* * *

She listened to the conversations between the Jaffa, discovering that they were finally returning to Earth. This was going to be her only chance to escape and keep him safe. She just hoped that she would be able to do it.

* * *

Daniel took the mug of coffee Maria offered him. He smiled as Elizabeth joined them with several croissants and muffins.

"Thanks," Daniel said, regaining his memories had meant he wanted to reconnect with his sisters. This was the first of what he was determined to make a weekly ritual, breakfast once a week where they would just sit, talk and laugh.

Elizabeth grabbed one of the muffins, "I am so hungry. I was up half the night studying."

"About that," Maria noted, "When exactly are you going to tell Mom you quit your job and are training to help Sara?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I'm waiting for the right time."

"Like when?" Daniel threw in, it had taken very little time for him to get completely comfortable as their big brother again, "When she walks in to see Sara and finds you with a patient?"

"We're not doctors," Elizabeth replied, the stuck out tongue implied in her tone, "Besides, I guess I just don't want to disappoint her."

"Mom wants you to be happy," Daniel reminded her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "This from the 'Golden Boy'.

"Hey."

"Leave him alone," Maria scolded their sister, "It's not his fault he's the only one to follow Mom's footsteps."

"Did you two forget Kelly?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

"Kelly didn't know Mom was an archaeologist," Maria reminded him.

Daniel opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out to answer it.

"Yeah?"

Maria and Elizabeth sat eating, waiting as Daniel talked to Jack.

"Sorry," Daniel hung up, "I have to go. We've got visitors coming."

The nodded, Maria catching him before he left, "Your ringtone is the Star Wars theme?"

Daniel shrugged, "Teal'c fixed it. My technical skills don't stretch past dialling and the occasional text message. I'll see you guys next week."

"Same time, same place," Elizabeth called after him, receiving a wave as their brother headed out of the cafe.

Maria smiled, "I think this was a great idea."

* * *

"Mom, you won't believe this," Daniel motioned to the armband wrapped around his wrist, "I can read amazingly fast, I have gone through my entire library and every book on the base in less than three hours."

Claire stared at her son, a little stunned at how almost manic her son seemed to be.

"I feel so..." he hesitated slightly, "Energised."

"Danny," Claire took his hand, "Janet is worried about you all."

He shook her hand off, "Mom, I'm fine. I feel fantastic."

"Danny..."

He threw his hands in the air annoyed, "Mom, I'm fine. Jack and Sam are fine. These things are...are...are fantastic."

Claire sighed, she watched him bounce away to his office to read more as she went to see Hammond.

x

"I thought you had confined them to the base?" Claire demanded.

Several hours had passed since her conversation with her son and she'd grown more concerned each hour. The Tok'ra, Anise, was irritating her as well; her cavalier attitude towards Claire's son and his friends definitely hadn't endeared her to Claire.

"I had," Hammond replied, "However, they decided to ignore my orders."

"Sir," Janet interrupted, "They're not thinking properly. These armbands are like a drug."

Claire stared at her, "Are you telling me they're high?"

"Claire, I'm working on this," Janet promised, "And we'll find where they went."

Hammond sighed as his phone rang; he answered it and motioned both women to wait for a moment.

"We found them," he told Janet and Claire, "They went to O'Malleys."

Janet frowned, "Why do I have a feeling that this isn't going to end well."

"They got into a bar fight," Hammond told them, "They're being brought back to the base now."

Claire shook her head, "I'm going to kill Anise. Her claims that these were perfectly safe..."

"Hey," Janet rested her hand on the other woman's arm, "Calm down, Claire. I'm sure Sara will want to join you in murdering the arrogant alien, we should wait for her."

Hammond managed to keep a straight face, and continued working as the two women left his office. He had ideas himself about what to do to the Tok'ra, most concerning drop kicking her through the wormhole."

x

Daniel winced as he followed Jack into the briefing room, seeing his mother standing and she did not look happy. His only consolation for this was that Sara was at Claire's side, glaring angrily at Jack.

"Mom," Daniel greeted her.

Claire held up her finger; her eyes filled with annoyance but she didn't say a word at first, letting Hammond yell at them. Daniel winced as Hammond glared at them before he ordered them to stay on the base.

As they headed down to the room they were to be trapped in, Daniel noted Sara move to Jack's side and saw Claire coming to his.

"Hi, Mom," he greeted her lightly.

Claire stared at him angrily, "Daniel Nicholas Jackson, what on Earth did you think you were doing? Disobeying George? Starting a fight in a bar? Do you have any idea how disappointed I am in you?"

Daniel dropped his eyes, "Mom, we didn't...I didn't..."

"I don't want to hear anything," Claire stopped him; "You stay in this room."

"Mom..."

"Daniel Nicholas Jackson," she noticed him flinch as she used his full name for the second time, "Do it."

Daniel slunk into the room where Sam and Jack were waiting for him. He took once last glance at his mother before sighing in relief as the door closed.

* * *

Steven sat going through the work Daniel had given him before whatever was happening had started. He had learned very quickly within the SGC _not_ to ask what was going on with SG1, they were trouble magnets according to the rumour. It still astonished him that he was here, especially since he and Daniel hadn't parted company in Chicago under the best of terms.

A folder caught his eyes; Daniel had dropped this off before whatever had happened. Steven flicked through the file; he found a note in Daniel's scrawl – _Possible Osiris and Isis information!_

Steven started going through the file, this had come from the Tok'ra and he stared at the pictures of Sarah who was no longer the woman he had known. He remembered so many nights the three of them would sit in the office arguing over some minor point, life had taken some strange turns for them all. He glanced over to the picture that sat at the side of his desk. It was a picture of him and Maria taken the night they announced their engagement, he found it endlessly amusing that his bride-to-be was his once most hated rivals half-sister.

Looking back down from the picture, something in the back of the picture on top of the file caught his eyes. Steven hunted through his desk for the magnifier, finally finding it and pulling the picture to him.

He reached out and grabbed the phone, "I need to see General Hammond as soon as possible."

x

Hammond paced nervously, waiting for SG1 to return from their unauthorised mission. He hadn't wanted to send Teal'c in as well but knew he would be the only one with a chance to get the other three out.

"Sorry to interrupt," Steven Rayner appeared in the briefing room, "But I've discovered something important."

Hammond motioned him in, "What have you found, Dr?"

"Daniel gave me this," Steven explained, "These are the pictures the Tok'ra spy managed to get on Osiris and Isis' ship."

"I've seen them many times," Hammond replied, "We wanted you to try and translate the writings around the sarcophagus."

Steven shook his head, "That's not what I found," he pulled out the blow ups he'd got, "In one of the pictures showing the bridge, we've got a picture of one of the screens. Here," Steven pulled out the marker and circled what he was showing the General, "They know exactly where Daniel lives and from what I've translated they have something in there to alert them to his presence; the moment he's there then they've got him."

Hammond frowned, "We knew they were after him but..." he paused, "Until we're convinced he's safe Dr Jackson will be confined to the base."

Steven nodded, "I'm going to see if we managed to get anything else in the background."

Hammond nodded and watched him leave; once he got SG1 back he was going to have a long talk with the Tok'ra.

x

Hammond sighed in relief as his three lost sheep plus the 'dog' he'd sent after them fell, literally, through the wormhole and onto the ramp. All three of them looked so apologetic and Hammond had no idea how he managed to keep a straight face until he'd sent them to the infirmary. Now they were safe and had managed to destroy Apophis' ship as well, all in all it could have been worse.

"Doctor," Hammond turned to Janet, "Please do every test you can to ensure that they are back to normal."

Janet nodded, "Of course, sir. I'll keep a close eye on Daniel especially."

Hammond gave her a quick nod, "Can you send Colonel O'Neill up here once you're finished with him please."

"Of course," Janet replied, turning and heading to the infirmary.

* * *

Claire stood in the corner of the infirmary waiting to see if her son was all right.

"Hi," Daniel looked up at her sheepishly when Janet had finished that round of tests.

"How are you feeling?" Claire pulled over a seat, "You were very...upbeat earlier."

Daniel winced, "Look, I'm sorry about that."

Claire shook her head, "It was interesting to see, Danny," laughing as he grimaced, "How much of what you read do you remember?"

Daniel shrugged, "I'm not sure but I doubt Hammond will let us on base for a few days after this."

Claire bit her lip, she'd been told about what was possibly in her son's apartment and wasn't sure he knew. She'd overheard them talking about how worried Janet was about the withdrawal of the armbands, especially on Daniel.

She waited for Janet to finish taking the latest blood sample from her son, catching the look of concern Janet was giving him.

"I'm fine," Daniel spoke up, "Janet, you don't have to worry."

Claire frowned, "Worry about what?" she demanded of the doctor.

"I can't..." Janet started, trailing off as Daniel held up his hand.

"It's okay," he breathed, "She'll find out eventually."

Panic filled Claire, "Find out what?"

Daniel sighed, "It happened a few years ago. I was in an accident and I was put in a sarcophagus to restore me to health," Daniel could see Jack, Sam and Teal'c nearby listening to him, "But after I was healthy again, I was persuaded to continue using the sarcophagus even though I was fine. I became addicted to it and the withdrawal nearly killed me."

"Danny," Claire gasped.

Daniel reached out and hugged his mother tightly, "I'm fine. Honestly, I didn't want to worry you but...Mom, please stop worrying."

Claire sighed, wishing she didn't constantly feel like she was catching up on her son's life.

x

"Are we sure?" Jack asked Hammond, he stared at the enlarged photos on the table in front of him.

Hammond shook his head, "Not yet. I'm confining Dr Jackson to the base until we have done a sweep of his home. Dr Raynor and the Tok'ra Aldwyn are heading there along with Major Ferretti and his team."

Jack nodded, "Good. Any idea how they managed to get something planted in Daniel's apartment?"

"I wish I knew, Jack," Hammond replied.

Jack leaned back in his chair; they were just going to have to wait for the signal from Ferretti that they'd found whatever was lurking in Daniel's apartment. The two men sat in silence as they waited; Jack nervously started playing with the pen looking up as the phone rang.

"Major?" Hammond demanded, hitting the speakerphone on.

"Aldwyn seems convinced we found it," Ferretti reported, "It's a rock, sir."

"It used to belong to Sarah," Steven threw in, "Daniel took it to give him something to remind him that he had to help her. I took a statue."

"It's possible that this was set up before they escaped Earth," Jack noted, "I really don't like that."

"Neither do I," Hammond murmured, "Remove the device safely and return to the base," he hung up the phone and turned to Jack, "Dr Jackson is to remain on the base until I'm sure he is no more danger."

Jack nodded, in complete agreement with his CO.

* * *

This was it. She sat up and took a deep breath, hoping she had the strength to do this, hoping that the fever that raged through her body did not stop her.

She used the piece of cutlery she'd managed to steal to prise open the control panel and shorted out the crystals, releasing her from the prison cell she was in. She knew the pattern of the Jaffa, so she was sure she would be able to avoid every one of them on her way to the transport room. Osiris and Isis had managed to steal this technology, along with the technology that would allow them to track the homing device Isis had left in Sarah's apartment. She needed to destroy that equipment and send them back into hyperspace but after she transported down to Earth.

Simple, she thought irritated.

She could hear Jaffa moving nearby and held her breath, scrunched in the corner as they marched past her.

Relief filled her as she slipped out of the corner to continue her mission to free herself. It took her a few minutes to reach the room and once she was there she hoped she could do this.

x

She focussed on the controls in front of her and hoped she could do this; she couldn't fail because failure would mean his death. Noise behind her made her spin, thinking she'd been caught and she stared at the Jaffa who was staring back at her.

They stood staring at one another for several minutes before he turned and walked away, closing the door behind him.

Relief filled her; he was a member of the Jaffa rebellion. She started manipulating the controls, her exhaustion pulling her down, she was so weak from her captivity but closing her eyes she thought of everything she would gain when she managed this.

With determination she destroyed the machine to track the device; set the ship to go back into hyperspace, making sure that it would burn out before they would be able to reverse their course before she set the transporter.

With a soft prayer to whoever could help her, Sha're pushed the button that would deliver her to Earth and hopefully her husband's arms.


	7. Part Seven

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I will admit that it wasn't always going to be Sha're that was the mysterious figure. I had two different ways this was going to go. Even though I wrote a good part of this chapter before I had written chapter three, I still wasn't sure this was the way I was going to go.

Anyway, from the end of Chapter 6 I'm sure you know which way I went so, enough rambling.

Enjoy

* * *

She staggered as the beam released her; reaching out, her hand hit a wall which steadied her. This was the place she knew it, this was where he lived.

"Dan'iel," she whispered, leaning against the door in front of her; her energy spent from escaping her captors, "Dan'iel, please be here."

She forced enough energy through her to bang on the door, wishing he would appear and she could give into her exhaustion.

"Dan'iel," she whispered again before the world suddenly started to spin; she slid down the wall, tears slipping along her cheeks. She hadn't made it this far only to fail, she couldn't have. She tried to move but didn't have any energy left and the world was becoming darker, just before she lost consciousness she heard a voice near her.

x

Claire switched off her phone; Daniel was confined to the base for the moment and had asked her to pick up a few things for him. However, he had since called her three times asking her to pick several other things each time. Looking at the cell phone, Claire deliberately turned it off because she was not having him call her again.

Walking along the corridor towards her apartment, Claire stopped in astonishment as she saw a body lying in front of Daniel's apartment. She rushed forward, crouching down to check on who she realised quickly was a young woman.

Claire checked her pulse, relieved it was strong but the heat radiating off the young woman's skin worried her. Brushing the long black hair back, Claire gasped as she saw the face of the woman laying there.

"Claire?"

She looked up as Eddie; their neighbour from along the hall came over, "Hi, Eddie, she fainted. Can you help me get her into my apartment?"

"Of course," he nodded.

Together they carried the young woman into Claire's apartment and rested her in the spare room. Claire smiled her thanks at the older man, who quickly left telling Claire to call if she needed anything. Claire had always liked Eddie and his wife Marie; they'd always looked out for her son over the years he'd lived there. Once Eddie was gone, Claire dialled the SGC to let them know and to get Janet here.

Claire looked down at the young woman lying on the bed. Gently resting her hand on the prone woman's forehead smoothing back the thick black curls, Claire worried at the heat radiating from her.

"Dan'iel?"

Claire heard the whisper when she touched the woman and smiled that the first words were her son's name. Her eyes flickered open and she stared blearily at Claire confused.

"Who are you?" Sha're asked, slightly scared.

"My name is Claire," she introduced herself, "It's alright, Sha're. You're safe."

Panic flashed through the dark brown eyes, "How do you know my name?"

Claire knew saying who she was would be rejected as a lie so she simply smiled, "Because Daniel told me all about you," a light went on in Sha're's eyes.

"Truly?" joy filled the eyes of her daughter-in-law, making Claire smile even more.

"I promise," Claire told her, "Now I want you to rest. Alright?"

Sha're nodded, allowing her eyes to close and falling asleep again. Claire covered her gently before going out to wait for whoever was going to appear from the base.

x

Claire looked up when she heard the knock on the door; she wasn't surprised to find Jack, Sam and Janet standing there.

"I guess Daniel doesn't know," Claire smiled, letting them in.

Jack rolled his eyes, "He wouldn't have stayed in the base if we'd told him."

Janet stepped forward, taking charge, "Where is she?"

"The spare room," Claire replied, "She woke up for a few minutes, asked for Daniel. She seems to have quite a high fever, Janet, and she was unconscious when I found her."

"Sam, I need a Goa'uld check," Janet stated as she led the way, "You two stay here just for now."

Claire and Jack stood waiting for Janet to finish, both looked up at Sam appeared from the spare room.

"She's clean," Sam reported, the bright smile on her face matched by Jack.

Claire sighed in relief; she'd been worried about that because she didn't want Daniel to have any hope ripped away from him. It felt like hours before Janet finally reappeared.

"Colonel," Janet ordered the instant she entered the room again, "I need you to help me get Sha're into the car, we're taking her to the base and I'd rather do it now rather than wait."

Jack nodded, following the diminutive doctor into the room. Getting his first look at his friend's long lost wife, Jack smiled.

"She is beautiful," Janet noted, watching him look down at the woman on the bed.

"She's alive, Doc," Jack turned to her, "That makes her the most amazing sight ever, and when Daniel sees her will be a Kodak moment."

* * *

Daniel wandered through the corridors of the SG, bored to tears. Janet had banned him from doing work until she was sure he wasn't going to be affected by withdrawal, which would have been fine except Hammond had banned him from going home until they were sure that Osiris and Isis couldn't get him. He'd already annoyed practically every member of his staff, including Steven who told him to get lost or he'd set Maria on him. It was a threat to be reckoned with.

He'd gone to see Sam and found she wasn't in her lab, or anywhere on the base and neither was Jack. So he was heading to see Teal'c, hoping that his friend would at least have something Daniel could watch.

"Dr Jackson, report to the infirmary," a disembodied voice filled the corridor.

Daniel groaned, wondering what torture Janet had thought up this time. Wondering if he could skip it, he winced as he remembered the last time he pretended not to hear a call from Janet – that had been an unpleasant pre-mission medical.

Daniel turned and started towards the infirmary, confused to see Jack and his mother standing, waiting for him.

Suspicion filled him, "What's going on?"

x

Daniel walked slowly towards the private room where his wife was sleeping. He felt himself shaking with each step as he moved closer to the bed. It had been so long since he'd seen her and his heart was beating rapidly in anticipation. He took the seat beside the bed and gently touched her hand, worried by how warm she was but he was pulled away from that thought as she started to stir.

"Sha're," he whispered, feeling her hand tighten on his.

Her eyes opened and she stared at him, laughing in relief she sat up and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, "My Dan'iel."

"Oh God, you're real," he breathed; holding her close to him, feeling her snuggle against him.

"Dan'iel," tears soaked his neck, "I was so scared you would not be here but I had to try."

"It's okay," Daniel soothed, stroking her hair a tear trailing down his cheek. He moved, taking her face in his hands, "You're safe. I'm going to get the doctor to come in; she's going make you feel better."

Daniel leaned out the door and called to the doctor, letting her know Sha're was awake.

"Sha're, this is Janet," Daniel introduced them, "She's a doctor... a healer and she's going to check your health."

"Hello," Sha're said shyly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Sha're," Janet smiled, "Now let's check you out."

x

Daniel was sitting by Sha're's bed waiting for her to wake up again; she slept a great deal over the past few days. Janet had Sha're on an IV administering antibiotics to deal with her fever, Daniel hadn't left her side since he'd been told she was here and Jack simply stood back watching his friend.

Claire touched Jack's arm, joining him as they watched Daniel watch Sha're wake up. Both smiled as Daniel gently soothed her, reminding Sha're that she was safe before he kissed her.

"Do you think he even remembers anyone else exists?" Claire asked, smiling at the joy she could see in her son.

Jack started to laugh, "Give me a sec," he walked over to where the couple were kissing and started to tap Daniel on his shoulder, "Danny."

"Get lost, Jack," Daniel murmured, his mouth barely leaving his wife's.

"I just thought you'd like to introduce Sha're to one of the other women in your life," Jack told him.

"Huh?" Daniel turned to his friend, confused before realisation filled his eyes when he saw Claire standing, "Oh," he turned back to Sha're, "Honey, I want you to meet someone."

Sha're looked at him confused as Claire walked over to them, "I have met Claire, she helped me."

"I know but there's more to it than you know," Daniel grinned, "Sha're…ah…this is going to be hard to believe but Claire is my mother."

Amazement covered Sha're's face, "But you told me…"

"I know," Daniel grinned, "And until last year I thought she was dead but she isn't."

"Oh," Sha're whispered, a little confused and overwhelmed. A mother-in-law was something she'd never had to deal with before and suddenly, after everything she wasn't sure how to take this piece of news.

"Janet is releasing Sha're," Jack told them, "But Hammond wants her in the briefing room. So you can tell us what happened, beautiful."

Sha're blushed as Jack grinned at her before she nodded, "Of course.

x

Hammond smiled as Sha're walked into the briefing room, her hand held tightly by Daniel and followed by Jack. Claire, Sam and Teal'c were already sitting at the table and every one of them smiled at the woman they thought dead until a few days ago.

"Mrs Jackson," Hammond greeted her with a handshake, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you, General," Sha're smiled at him, "Dan'iel has told me that you are in charge here."

Hammond nodded, "Sometimes it seems like I have no control of your husband and his team but technically, yes."

Claire laughed as SG1 looked affronted.

"Please, take a seat," Hammond continued, "We can do this quickly so you and Dr Jackson can go home."

Sha're swallowed worriedly as she took the seat at Daniel's side, she held his hand tightly relieved of his presence.

"I do not know how I came to be alive once more," she started, "The last memory I have is of being with Dan'iel and knowing he was safe from my demon, then I opened my eyes within a cell."

She stopped for a second, "I was taunted by the Goa'uld, Osiris and Isis about you my Dan'iel. They used me to try and get information from you."

"The simulation of Abydos," Daniel whispered.

Sha're nodded, "I did not know what they would do to you if I came out and told you what was happening. They wished me to find out all I could about here and the defences, so I did the only thing I could."

Daniel squeezed her hand, "You made me suspicious by asking about Sam and Teal'c. I'm sorry about what I said, Sha're."

Sha're gently kissed his cheek, "I know."

They held each other's gaze for a few moments before Sha're turned back to the others at the table.

"When Dan'iel realised that he was in a simulation, they changed their plans," Sha're continued, "Before they left Earth, Isis planted a device within something of her hosts that they could track. For some reason she was sure Dan'iel would be in possession of it."

"It was something we'd found on one of our first digs," Daniel explained, "I took it so I would remind myself that Sarah was out there and needed my help."

Sha're smiled at him again, "I listened and learned their plans, Jaffa talk a great deal and I knew I could not let them take him. I managed to escape the cell and I damaged the ship, sending them far away."

"That's incredible," Claire breathed, smiling amazed at Sha're who dropped her eyes.

"How did you get to Dr Jackson's apartment?" Hammond asked, regaining Sha're's attention.

"I used the co-ordinates within the system which gave an approximation of the devices location. Then I destroyed that too."

Hammond nodded, "Thank you, Mrs Jackson. Considering how ill you were when Dr Frasier brought you here, what you managed to do was incredible. Dr Jackson, you have a great deal of leave stored up and I'm giving you two weeks just now. Go."

* * *

Daniel was worried as he drove back to the apartment, both Sha're and Claire in the car with him. Claire kept trying to start a conversation with Sha're who was being exceedingly quiet and shyer than Daniel had ever known her to be. Finally the tortuous drive was over and they headed upstairs to their apartments.

"I'll see you later, Mom," Daniel smiled at her as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you smile, Danny," Claire whispered, "I'll see you two later."

Sha're gave her a soft smile relieved as Daniel led her into his apartment. She stood looking around; smiling as she felt him slip his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him.

"I can't tell you how amazing it is to have you here," Daniel breathed in her ear, "I have missed you so much."

Sha're turned to look at him and forgot about everything else as she kissed him, pulling him close as he held onto her tighter, their kiss deepening.

"Sha're," he murmured.

"Shh," she whispered back, "Just hold me."

Daniel lifted her into his arms, holding her tighter than he ever had before.

x

"You have three sisters?" Sha're asked amazed as she sat leaning back against the headboard the sheet wrapped around her nibbling on a biscuit.

Daniel who was sprawled at her side laughed, "Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I think you'll like them."

Sha're dropped her eyes, "Your mother seems…nice."

Daniel frowned at her look, moving closer to her, "What's wrong?"

Sha're licked her lips, "I am being silly but at home, I was told how lucky I was that you did not have a mother to interfere with our marriage. Others told me how the mother's of their husbands would make them feel inadequate and not good enough for their son."

"My mother," Daniel wrapped his arms around her, "Knows how much I love you and she adores you already. I promise you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Sha're rested her head against her husband's shoulder, relishing that he was real and she was with him. Daniel pulled her closer, starting to gently kiss her neck, moving closer to where the sheet was wrapped around her body. Sha're moaned softly, sliding her fingers through his hair, giving a squeal of laughter as he pulled her down to lie below him.

Daniel stared into her deep brown eyes, "I dreamed you were alive so many times, now you're here. I think we have quite a bit of lost time to make up for."

Sha're wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, "I believe so."

x

Daniel groaned as the doorbell was rung; peeling open his eyes, he noted it was ten am and he groaned again. Turning over he smiled, finding Sha're beside him waking up as the bell kept being rung before someone started to knock.

"Go away," Daniel groaned at whoever was waking them.

Sha're pushed him, "Find out who it is," she murmured, turning over.

Daniel dragged himself out of bed and pulled on the pair of jeans lying discarded next to the bed. He scrubbed his hand over his face before putting on his glasses and raking his fingers through his hair. Pulling open the door, he frowned in confusion to find Elizabeth and Maria standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he asked annoyed.

Maria rolled her eyes at him as Elizabeth crossed her arms, mock hurt covering her face.

"He doesn't remember?" Elizabeth gasped at her sister, pretending to be upset before turning back to Daniel, "You, dear brother, was supposed to have breakfast with us this morning. Ringing any bells?"

"Oh God," Daniel groaned as they both gave him identical innocent stares, "I forgot. I'm kinda busy, guys. Can we rearrange it?"

"You know I'm hurt," Maria told him, "You couldn't even call us to…"

"Dan'iel," Maria was cut off by a soft voice from within the apartment, "Who is it?"

His sisters exchanged amused glances before turning to him, interest in their eyes.

"Yes, Daniel," Maria said, her lips pursed in amusement, "Who is _that_?"

Daniel grimaced at her before turning to where Sha're stood just inside; she was wearing one of his black t-shirts which hung on her like a dress. With a smile, he reached out and took her hand, bringing her into view of his sisters who gaped in amazement when they saw her.

"Sha're, this is Elizabeth and Maria," he introduced them, his arm tight around her slim waist, "The eldest two of my sisters," he turned back to the two gaping mouths, "Guys, this is my wife, Sha're."

"It is nice to meet you," Sha're whispered self-consciously, aware she was not properly dressed.

"We're going to Mom's for dinner tonight," Daniel said before Maria or Elizabeth could say anything, "See you there."

With that he closed the door, grinning at his wife who frowned at him, "Dan'iel, you should not have done that. I was not ready to meet them properly."

"I'm sorry," he said, giving her a quick kiss before grinning, "But I never thought I'd see the day neither of them had a smart remark or witty comeback."

Sha're laughed, allowing him to pull her back to the bedroom.

x

Outside Daniel's apartment, Maria and Elizabeth stood staring at the closed door. Shock filled their eyes at how their brother's dead wife was somehow alive and well.

"I need a drink," Elizabeth declared after several minutes of silence.

Maria nodded, "I think I'll join you."


	8. Part Eight

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Next chapter is just getting started, so might take some time but until then, enjoy.

* * *

Sha're studied herself critically in the mirror as Daniel finished his shower. She was wearing some clothing that Samantha had found for her and as nice as they were, Sha're didn't feel quite right in them. The skirt didn't feel right and the top sat strangely around her neck, in fact she would have preferred to wear the outfit she had been given in the base but she did not want to offend her husband's friend.

She fussed with her hair more then she normally would, nervous about spending time with Claire tonight as well as meeting Daniel's sisters properly this time.

"You know you look gorgeous," Daniel came up behind her, gently kissing her cheek, "Though you look amazing no matter what you wear."

Sha're blushed; turning to look at him, amazed at how different he looked from when they had first married. She slid her hand across his bare chest and arms, feeling the taut muscle that had developed during his time with SG1.

"You should finish dressing, my husband," Sha're smiled at him, looking up at his handsome face through her long dark eyelashes, "Though if you wish we can stay here," she gently kissed his chest, smiling as he shivered at her touch, "Alone."

Daniel laughed and kissed her before resting his forehead against hers, "Nice try but I promised my mother we'd have dinner with her tonight so she can get to know you. I know it scares you, love but I promise my mother is wonderful."

"She must be," Sha're smiled, stroking his cheek, "She gave the world you."

Daniel hugged her, "Then your mother must have been an angel."

Sha're laughed, shooing her husband away to get dressed properly, smiling at his sentiment.

x

Sha're took a deep breath as Daniel quickly knocked on the door to his mother's apartment before letting them in.

"Hey, Mom," Daniel grinned, kissing her cheek quickly.

"Hi," Claire smiled at him before turning to her daughter-in-law, "Hello, Sha're."

Sha're nodded hello before looking confused, "What do you wish me to call you?"

"Claire is fine," she laughed, ushering Sha're to the couch, "Come and tell me about yourself and don't worry, I know all about the Stargate and I've been to Abydos."

"You have been to Abydos?" Sha're asked surprised.

Claire laughed, "Yes, and I loved it. Daniel, go fix some coffee and leave us girls alone."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "I'm totally outnumbered now," he muttered as he headed to the kitchen.

x

Sha're sat on the couch, her back stiff. She couldn't relax with Claire, despite how nice the woman was being to her.

"How are you feeling now, Sha're?" Claire asked.

"Much better," Sha're said, her voice quiet, "Thank you."

Claire smiled, "Well, once you're up to it I'll take you out shopping so we can buy things to make you feel as though you belong."

"You do not have to," Sha're dropped her eyes.

Claire touched Sha're's hand, making her look back up, "Sha're, you're my daughter now. This means I get to treat you."

"Claire…"

"We'll discuss it later," Claire told her, smiling as the bell rang; "Now, you get to meet the rest of the family."

x

"Okay, you two," Steven said as they headed up to Claire's apartment, "Try and keep being yourself to a minimum. She's just arrived on Earth."

"What do you think we are?" Maria gasped, pretending to be insulted.

Steven wrapped his arm around his fiancé's shoulders, "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Maria smacked his arm.

"We promise that we shall be on our best behaviour," Elizabeth told him, "We wouldn't do that to Daniel."

Steven shook his head but didn't get a chance to make another comment as they arrived at the apartment and Maria rang the bell. When she opened the door, Claire moved to greet them. Steven could see Sha're standing just behind Claire, holding on to Daniel's arm. Maria as usual took the lead and stepped over to the couple.

"At least we're prepared to meet you this time," Maria grinned at Sha're, holding out her hand, "I'm Maria."

Sha're smiled back, "It is a pleasure to meet you properly this time. I apologise for the way we met earlier. If I had known, he would not have done that."

Maria smirked at her brother but didn't get a chance for a comeback as Elizabeth stepped to her.

"I'm Elizabeth," she introduced herself to Sha're, "Kelly is in Egypt just now but she'll be home in a few weeks so you're lucky. It's only two of us to deal with just now."

Sha're laughed slightly, her eyes turning to Steven waiting for the introduction.

"This is Dr Steven Rayner," Daniel introduced them; "You'll probably remember me talking about him."

Sha're looked thoughtful for a second before nodding.

"Do I want to know what you told her about me?" Steven asked wryly.

Daniel shrugged, "Probably not."

Steven took Sha're's hand, "I'm not as bad as he made out."

"I do not mean to be rude," Sha're replied, "But why are you here?"

"Because in a moment of madness," Maria spoke up, "I agreed to marry him."

x

Sha're listened to the chatter of the family as she rested in Daniel's arms. The evening had been awkward, to say the least. Sha're had sat mostly in silence, listening as the family chatted about general things, not really able to join in the conversation. She found herself drifting to sleep and tried to force herself to stay awake.

"Hey," Daniel murmured into her hair, "Are you alright?"

"I am just tired, husband," Sha're sighed.

"What was that?" Maria's incredulous voice made Sha're jump.

"I...I do not..." Sha're started, completely confused.

Maria was shaking her head, "You referred to him as 'husband'?"

Sha're shrank back from the distaste in Maria's voice, after a second she stood and walked quickly out of Claire's apartment, heading back to Daniel's.

Daniel glared at his sister, "What the hell was that?"

"You're comfortable with that?" Maria challenged, "With Sha're cowering before you?"

"Maria," Claire chastised but Daniel held up his hand.

"Sha're does not cower before me," he stated harshly, "It is the Abydonian mode of address and she uses it as a term of affection. She has been through several years of hell and does not need you belittling her."

"Daniel..." Maria tried to interrupt but he didn't let her.

"Have you any idea how much courage it took for her to come here tonight?" he demanded, "Sha're didn't think she'd manage to free herself then have to deal with a mother-in-law, three sisters and the Spanish inquisition."

He turned on his heel, stalking out without another word.

x

Sha're was sitting on the couch, her knees pulled up to her chest. Daniel sat at her side, wrapping his arms around her. He wasn't surprised when she turned her head, cuddling against him.

"I am so sorry," she breathed, "You family must think I am so ignorant."

"Nobody thinks that," Daniel soothed, kissing the top of her head.

Sha're shook her head, "Maria..."

"Maria doesn't know us," Daniel cut her off, "She doesn't understand Abydos or its people."

Sha're nodded, "I just could not understand anything, Dan'iel. I do not belong in this place."

Daniel touched her cheek, making her look up at him, "You belong with me and I belong with you. If you want...if you want, once Janet agrees you're healthy once more then we'll return to Abydos to live."

Sha're stared at him, amazed. She wrapped his arms around him and hugged her husband tightly.

* * *

"It did not go well," Daniel told Jack on the phone the next morning, "I've a feeling Sha're isn't going to want to see them much."

"Where is she just now?" Jack asked.

"Sleeping," Daniel leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for the kettle to boil, "She tires easily just now."

"Not surprising," Jack replied, "The reason I was asking is Hammond mentioned that it might be a good idea for her to talk to someone about what happened to her."

"Please," Daniel begged, annoyance creeping into his voice, "Don't let the next words you say include McKenzie."

Jack laughed at him, "You know we have this counselling service now."

"Sara?"

"It's a good idea," Jack told him, "She's not threatening in any way and let's face it, they'll be seeing a good bit of each other, considering you spend so much time basking in my wonderfulness."

Daniel smiled, "I don't think I'll have much time these days but it is a good idea. Tell her we'll stop by the base this afternoon after lunch."

"Instead of the base," Jack told him, "Come here, it'll be less intimidating."

Daniel couldn't help teasing his friend, "Sara will actually be at your house?"

"Take a guess," Jack laughed, as Sara called out hello.

"We'll be over after lunch," Daniel promised.

x

Sha're opened her eyes; her hand reaching out for her husband, disappointment filled her that he wasn't laying at her side. She pulled his pillow to her and curled around it thinking about things, especially that the previous night had not gone well. Sha're knew, despite Daniel trying to reassure her otherwise, that his sisters did not like her. They had both seemed quite distant and Maria's obvious distaste for Sha're made her shrink into herself.

"Good morning, beautiful," Daniel's voice made her look up, happy to find her husband leaning in the doorway.

He moved and rested beside her on the bed, taking the pillow away from her so he could take its place, "I thought you were going to sleep all day."

Sha're stretched, "I thought about it. And now you are here, I just may."

Daniel laughed and kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle, "Well, I told Jack we'd come visit after lunch. So maybe half a day."

Sha're smiled and cuddled close to him, aware that he wasn't as relaxed as he could be, "Is something wrong, Dan'iel?"

"The reason I agreed we'd go to Jack's," he confessed, Daniel gave a sigh, "Don't get mad."

Suspicious, Sha're pulled away from her husband and sat up properly, "What reason?"

Daniel bit his lip for a second, "General Hammond thought you might need someone to talk to about what happened to you..."

"I have you," Sha're cut him off, confused.

Daniel smiled, "They believe there might be things you won't discuss with me."

"But you are my husband," Sha're reminded him, still unclear on this. Her culture meant that she was expected to tell her husband whatever he wanted, as well as the fact that she and Daniel had promised they would have no secrets from one another.

"I know, Sha're," he replied, "But they're trying to help and besides it means you get to meet Sara."

"She is...Jack's wife?" Sha're asked hesitantly.

"Yes and no," Daniel told her, "They split up but they're working things out now."

Sha're looked at him, "Do you want me to do this?"

"It might help," Daniel told her, "I've spoken to Sara a few times when I've had bad days; she's pretty good at helping. Besides, there are things I know you don't want to tell me."

Sha're dropped her eyes and Daniel tilted her chin so she was looking up at him again, "I understand, you've gone through so much and I understand that there are things that you don't want to talk about."

Sha're nodded, "You said we would be there when?"

"After lunch," Daniel replied.

Sha're smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, "That gives us plenty of time."

* * *

Hammond stood at the bottom of the ramp, smiling in greeting as Jacob walked down.

"I was wondering when you'd be making an appearance," Hammond said to him.

Jacob nodded, "I didn't get a chance to contact you before the Gould ship left the solar system. We realised there was a transport and we had to go after them as fast as possible."

Hammond smiled slightly, "I take it you have news."

They started walking up to Hammond's office.

"Something went wrong with their ship," Jacob reported with a grin, "I don't know what the transport was but they didn't take anyone from Earth."

Hammond laughed as he took his seat, watching Jacob drop into the chair across from him, "We can't work out what's happened."

"I think I can help with that," Hammond told him, "Sha're Jackson used the transport to get herself off the ship, she also managed to destroy their transporter device and sent the ship away from Earth."

Jacob stared at him, "You're kidding?"

Hammond laughed again, "I'd introduce you but I told Dr Jackson I didn't want to see him for two weeks."

"And I think for the first time," Jacob grinned, "He might obey."

* * *

Sara smiled at Jack when they heard Daniel's car draw up outside. She was looking forward to meeting Sha're, having heard a great deal from Jack and some things from Daniel during their chats.

She stood up to get a good look at the woman Daniel loved and smiled. Sha're was holding Daniel's hand tightly, obviously worried about having to meet more new people, but she seemed to be quite relaxed considering everything she'd been through.

"Sha're," Daniel said, pulling Sara back, "This is Sara."

Sha're nodded, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Sara smiled back, "Come and grab a seat. Do you want something to drink?"

"Some water would be pleasant," Sha're took the offered seat.

"Jack," Sara looked up at him with a smile, "Be a good host."

Jack rolled his eyes at her but he headed into the kitchen, grabbing Daniel's arm and pulling him along. Sara noticed Sha're tense, just ever so slightly, now Daniel wasn't in her line of sight.

"I know this must be pretty overwhelming for you," Sara started, "This is a confusing enough place for the people born here."

"Dan'iel is helping," Sha're explained, "He explains everything I am confused by."

"I was sure he would be," Sara replied, just as Jack and Daniel arrived back with their drinks, "Do you want to sit out in the garden, Sha're?"

"Yes," Sha're loved flowers and followed Sara out the back into Jack's yard.

x

Sha're took one of the seats sitting out in the sun, "I know that you want me to tell you what happened to me but I do not feel that I can."

"Sure," Sara shrugged, smiling at Sha're's confused look, "I'm a counsellor for the SGC but I'm also there for people who just need to sit and talk nonsense to a friendly ear."

"Oh."

"Sha're, you don't have to tell me anything," Sara told her, "But Jack and Daniel are good friends so we'll be seeing each other a lot, meaning we should get to know each other."

The young woman sipped her water, "Have you met the other members of Dan'iel's family?"

Sara noted the phrasing of the question and stored it away for future contemplation, "Claire works at the SGC, Maria consults and Elizabeth is training to be one of my counsellors."

Sha're visibly winced.

"They all love Daniel a great deal," Sara continued, "But it wasn't always so easy for them. Did Daniel explain everything to you about how he ended up meeting them?"

Sha're nodded, "Yes."

"Maria and Elizabeth are quite full on," Sara noted, "It will take some time to get used to them."

"I do not think my opinion will matter to them," Sha're sighed, "They did not seem to accept me last night."

Seeing the despondent look on her face, Sara reached out and squeezed her hand. Sha're looked at her surprised.

"I know how scary this is for you," Sara told her; "Having to deal with two new sisters and a mother-in-law you sure as hell didn't expect, and soon a third sister when Kelly gets back."

Sha're didn't say anything but Sara could tell she was listening closely.

"When I met Jack," Sara continued, "The first time I met his mother and sister, I very nearly broke off all contact with him. Then I remembered that Jack was the one I was in love with and he was the one who I was going to spend my life with. I could handle the other two."

Sha're laughed, "I see what you mean."

"Focus on being with Daniel just now," Sara told her, "Focus on getting your strength back and then you can give some thought to everything else."

"You are very wise," Sha're smiled, teasing in her voice.

Sara pretended to preen, "It's nice to be appreciated."

As they both laughed, Sara felt pleased that Sha're seemed to have relaxed finally.


	9. Part Nine

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Enjoy.

* * *

The midday sun beat down on Kelly when she stepped out of the tent. Lunch had been quick so she could get back to work; there was only two weeks before she was heading home.

"Ah, there you are," Dr Jordan said when Kelly joined him at the entrance to the dig site, "We are getting ready to open the chamber."

Kelly smiled at him, "Just grabbing lunch, Dr Mendel threatened me if I didn't go eat something."

Jordan laughed, "You are very like Daniel in that respect, Kelly. You get caught up in your work."

Kelly smiled; she loved when she was compared to her big brother, especially by someone who knew him so well, "I'm not the only one."

Jordan rolled his eyes, "Let's get on with this, the day is pressing on and neither of us are getting any younger."

The two of them headed into the site, Kelly taking a hold of the computer padd to record all the data from the equipment they were using. Several of the workers started opening the chamber and Kelly glanced up and gave Max Mendel, one of her professors and a friend of Jordan, a quick nod hello.

This chamber had been quite a find; no one had ever come across it until the week before when there was a slight accident that had shaken away a lot of sand from the wall, revealing several unusual hieroglyphs.

"Here we go," Jordan grinned, practically bouncing in excitement, "Max, are we taking any bets on what we find?"

Max laughed amused at his friend's giddiness, "I'm hoping for next week's winning lottery numbers."

"I'm hoping we can do this before I end up old and grey," Kelly added, getting identical looks from her boss and his friend.

"My assistant is right," Jordan said, making sure he emphasised her job title, receiving a smirk in return, "Come on."

They entered the room, the flashlights they held moving round the room to see what they could find. Kelly stopped suddenly, staring at what was in the room – this was a problem.

x

Kelly paced as she waited for the phone to connect, their discovery yesterday had been weighing on her mind all night and she finally made a decision.

"Miss Walker," Hammond finally said, "How can I help you?"

"General, I'm sorry for calling you directly but I can't get a hold of Daniel or Jack," Kelly started, "I'm on a dig, as you may or may not know, and we've found something within our new chamber that I think may relate to the Goa'uld."

She heard Hammond pause then sigh deeply.

"It has to be a trait of your family," Hammond noted, a slight chuckle in his voice, "You can't go anywhere without tripping over something like this."

Kelly laughed softy, "General, can you tell me what I should do?"

"Who else has seen the items?" Hammond asked; his voice calm and soothing.

"Myself, Dr Jordan and Dr Mendel," Kelly reported.

"Alright," he continued, "I'm going to send a team there to evaluate what you've found. More than likely your brother will be with them."

"Dr Jordan does know a little about what you do," Kelly stated, "Should I let him know that someone is coming?"

There was a pause for a moment, "Kelly, Jordan has knowledge that your brother works for something top secret, explain best you can and get him to keep everyone away from the chamber."

"Of course," Kelly said relieved, she sat down and rubbed the back of her neck, "Thank you, General."

The conversation finished, Kelly hung up and sighed in relief. Checking her watch, she wondered how long it would take for them to get here.

* * *

Daniel groaned as he was forced out of sleep by the insistent ringing of his phone. Sha're murmured at his side, she gently nudged his ribs to get him to stop the annoying noise. Daniel opened his eyes and noted from the clock next to the phone that it was almost noon, they'd slept in. Then again it had been quite late when they'd left Jack and Sara before spending several hours engaged in other activities. Daniel reached out and grabbed his phone, hitting the button.

"Yeah?"

"Dr Jackson," Hammond answered, "Apologies for interrupting your time off but I received a call a few minutes ago from your sister Kelly."

"Kelly?" Daniel was fully awake now, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Hammond soothed, "However, she found something on the dig she's working on. I wanted you to know and I was hoping you could possibly go to assess what's been found."

"General..." Daniel started; aware that Sha're was watching him worriedly.

"Jacob is here and is going to take the team by Tel-tac," Hammond told him, "It'll be a few hours at the most."

Daniel hesitated, "Can I call you back?"

"Of course, son," Hammond replied, understanding in his voice.

Daniel dropped the phone in the cradle, turning to his wife who was sitting looking confused.

"Is your sister well?" she asked softly.

Daniel frowned, "I think so. She seems to have found something that may be of Gould origin and Hammond wants me to go take a look."

Daniel didn't miss Sha're's look of panic that he would be leaving her alone for a while. She was quite clingy at the moment, something Daniel couldn't blame her for being, not to mention he was just as clingy as she was, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. He held her tightly as Sha're burrowed against his chest, "We'll be going in a Tok'ra ship, so it won't be long."

"Of course," she breathed, her arms still wrapped tightly around his waist.

Daniel gently kissed the top of her head, "You should come," at this she looked up at him confused, "You have more experience of what these things could be than any of us."

Sha're pulled away from her husband, "Are you sure?"

Daniel nodded, "I need to make sure Kelly's okay but I can't be apart from you for the entire day."

Sha're grinned, "I do want to be able to help, Dan'iel."

"Okay," he kissed her before throwing back the covers, "We should get dressed and get to the base. You hop in the shower and I'll call Hammond to let him know we're coming."

x

It was the most amazing sight to George Hammond to watch Daniel Jackson walk along the corridors of the SGC holding the hand of his wife. A sight many of them had wanted to see since the beginning and one they were now able to witness. The young woman was obviously not very comfortable here on earth yet, which was one of the reasons he'd agreed to her joining the team going to Egypt.

"Sorry for interrupting your time off," Hammond apologised again, "Colonel O'Neill, SG5 and your mother are joining you on this trip."

Daniel nodded, not noticing Sha're stiffening slightly at the mention of Claire. Hammond however did see it.

"Jacob is waiting for you all," Hammond told them, "Dr Jackson, I suggest you go and get ready. Sha're, do you mind if I speak to you for a moment?"

A quick flash of worry covered Sha're's face but she nodded and released her husband's hand. Daniel gave her a quick kiss, murmuring he'd be back quickly before disappearing.

"Please, take a seat," Hammond motioned to her, sitting across from her.

Sha're folded her hands in her lap, keeping herself poised as Hammond assumed her father taught her.

"Are you sure you want to go along with the team?" Hammond asked, "Considering how long you've been here, and how ill you were, I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"I shall be well," Sha're told him, "Dan'iel is correct that I can recognise Goa'uld technology better than he or Teal'c," she paused for a moment, "I do not have skills that are useful here on Earth, General but I know I can do this."

"Dr Frasier has spoken of her concerns about letting you go," Hammond told her, holding up her hand to stop her retorting, "However, she knows that with your husband there, you will be in good hands.

"General," Sha're smiled, "It is very kind of you to worry about me. Once Dan'iel and I return to Abydos though, I hope you shall come and visit so I may repay your kindness."

Stunned at her declaration, Hammond simply nodded. He spotted Daniel returning and stood up.

"Keep your husband and Colonel O'Neill in line," he said as she left the room, smiling to herself.

* * *

Kelly grinned as she saw the small group of people walking towards her. From the distance she instantly recognised her mother, brother and Jack. The small group of soldiers were obvious to see leaving one unknown figure walking with Daniel.

"Kelly," Claire reached her first and hugging her tightly, "You're supposed to be keeping out of trouble."

Kelly shrugged slightly.

"Yeah," Jack added, "That's his job."

Kelly rolled her eyes at Jack, "Thanks. Speaking of, Dan..." she trailed off as she turned to her big brother and saw the woman standing at his side, "Oh my God," Kelly gasped, staring at the woman she had seen every time she entered her brother's office, "You're Sha're."

Sha're nodded.

"That's incredible," Kelly cried, before she impulsively hugged the other woman.

"It is a pleasure to meet you also," Sha're laughed slightly when Kelly let her go.

Jack coughed, making everyone turn to him, "We're here for a reason."

"Oh," Kelly got her mind back to business, "Sure, the chamber's this way. Dr Jordan and Dr Mendel are waiting for us."

She started to lead them across the sand, glancing back slightly to where her brother was walking with his wife.

"You know," Daniel said, loud enough for Kelly to hear, "She was the one who _didn't_ like me at first."

x

Claire listened to her youngest talk animatedly about her work, glancing back to where her son walked with his wife. Sha're had greeted her quietly and didn't speak to her other than that. As she listened to Kelly, something suddenly struck her.

"Did you say Dr Mendel?" Claire asked her daughter; Kelly nodded, "As in Max Mendel?"

"Max is here?" Daniel cried, "Oh dear."

Jack and Sha're shared confused looks and Jack asked, "Problems?"

"Max Mendel went to college with Mom," Daniel stated, looking at his mother's pale face, "Kelly, didn't you tell him? He always spoke about Mom and my dad in his lectures."

Kelly winced, "That was just when we met you and I was a bit confused over everything. It didn't occur to me after..."

"It's okay," Claire soothed her daughter, "This is something I'm going to have to get used to since I'm starting to work in this field again."

The group continued onto the chamber where Jordan and Mendel were waiting for them, Kelly took the lead.

"I see your friends are here," Jordan noted, smiling warmly at Daniel.

Mendel stepped forward, "Daniel," he hugged the younger man, "I didn't know you were acquainted with Miss Walker?"

Daniel took a deep breath, "That's something that's going to amaze you."

Mendel looked confused, "Out with it, Daniel. You know I have no patience for dramatics."

"Since when?" Claire laughed, "You are the one who would pause dramatically at least once in every presentation, Max."

Mendel turned to her; about to ask who she was but as he looked at her amused smile, recognition filtered across his face.

"Claire? You're alive?" he breathed, he looked at both Daniel and Kelly before back at her, "Kelly is yours too."

Claire nodded, "It's a very long story, Max and one for another time. Let's see what you've found and we can talk later."

Mendel nodded, still stunned but stepped back and allowed Jordan to lead them inside. As they looked around Daniel let out a deep sigh.

"Oh crap."

x

Daniel was relieved they'd brought an SG team with them so they could keep the area clear; his mother was with both Jordan and Mendel in the tent they used as a study. Jack was at the entrance with Kelly, watching Daniel and Sha're as they moved slowly around the chamber.

"Look at this," Daniel said to his wife, "Is it me or does this remind you of something?"

Sha're leaned up so she could a better look at the drawings on the wall, "Abydos," she frowned at him, "This is similar to the writings we found near all the addresses for the _Chappa-aii_."

Daniel nodded grimly, "I've learned more about this since then and I know what this is now."

Sha're shivered at his voice, "Dan'iel, what does it say?"

"It's talking about keys," he replied, "But that's not what's worrying me."

"And what is?" Sha're asked, her tone sharp which was deliberate to keep her husband focussed on her.

"This is Ancient script," Daniel told her, his hands moving with each word, "I have never seen it in any Egyptian chamber, no matter how old."

Sha're bit her lip for a second, "Something about this I do not like."

Daniel rubbed her arms as she involuntarily shivered, "It's okay," his arms sliding around her as she moved closer to him, "Sha're, what is it?"

She sighed, looking up into his eyes, "I think it is something Ammonet knew but..." she hesitated, knowing she was going to have to tell him this, "My memory of when she was in me is strange, the English word I believe is...fuzzy."

"You didn't tell me this," Daniel stared at her, "Why?"

Sha're dropped her eyes, the past few days had just been, with exceptions, wonderful. Just being with her husband, not thinking about the past few years, not talking about what the Goa'uld had done to her.

"Sha're," Daniel touched her chin, making her look up at him again, "What's wrong, love?"

She sighed again, "I was so afraid that once we talked about her then everything would be different."

Daniel took her face in his hands and very gently kissed her, "Nothing will change how much I love you."

Sha're smiled at him. She took his hand again and moved him to a section of the wall, "This part, Dan'iel. Something about this is familiar but I cannot work out why."

"We'll work it out," Daniel promised, he smiled at her before turning to where his sister stood, "Kelly, did you get this place on film?"

Kelly nodded, "It's all waiting for you."

"Good," Daniel took Sha're's hand, starting to lead her out before a glint in the wall caught his attention, "What's this?"

The couple walked towards the strange shimmer in the wall, Sha're stopped and started to pull Daniel back. He turned to her confused but didn't get a chance to ask as the entire room started to shake.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled, as he pulled Kelly out.

"Get back," Daniel called back, as he and Sha're tried to get to the exit as the room around them filled with dust and grit. Sha're gave a cry as she lost her footing, Daniel moved to pull her up but he lost his footing as well and suddenly the two of them were falling into a black pit.


	10. Part Ten

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I'm working on the next chapter...honestly.

I'm useless at medical stuff so please forgive any (major) mistakes.

Enjoy.

* * *

Claire sipped her tea, turning back to where Max was staring at her.

"Okay," she said, "Do you want me to tell you the story or are you just going to continue staring at me, Max."

Max shook his head, "Claire, I attended your funeral. You have to give me a few moments to get my head around the fact you're sitting there."

"Drinking your really bad tea," Claire finished for him. She dropped her head, she could see Jordan watching her and waiting for the story himself.

"Mel saved me," Claire started, sadness filling her voice as she spoke of her husband and Daniel's father, "He threw me away from the wall and I hit my head. In all the chaos, I was taken to hospital where they thought I was Lucy. Someone told them I wasn't and didn't know who I was," she deliberately left out who had said that, "One of the doctor's helped me get back on my feet and I started again."

"That must have been a terrifying prospect," Jordan noted.

"It was," Claire replied, "Anyway, I met someone else and married him, I had three girls and a few years ago I got divorced. I moved to Colorado, next door to a charming young man who seemed completely familiar but I could never place him," she laughed as she thought about her son, "Daniel let me borrow my own diary for the class I was teaching and reading it, I thought I may have known his parents."

"How did you work it out," Max asked, interested.

"I asked Daniel for pictures, hoping they'd jog my memory," Claire replied, she shrugged, "They did."

Before Claire could elaborate, the ground started to shake and fear filled them. Claire ran panicked towards the chamber and her son.

x

"What happened?" Jacob demanded.

Jack looked up as the retired General came running over, staring at the large hole where a chamber had once been. Jack was trying to get an answer over the radio while Jordan organised a rescue operation.

"It just collapsed," Kelly cried; sitting with her mother, holding her arm tightly in fear as Mendel sat at her other side.

Jacob turned back to Jack, "If I can find how deep they've fallen, I might be able to use the rings to transport them out."

Jack sighed, "First we need to get them to talk to us."

"I'll get the ship and see if I can find them using the sensors," Jacob told him, "Keep trying them, Jack and don't worry too much. This is Daniel."

"Why do you think I'm worried?"

x

Daniel felt as though someone had slammed his head against the wall for several hours. A voice was calling to him but he couldn't make out the words. Daniel forced his eyes open and saw an angel looking down on him, a halo of light framing her lovely face. Her mouth was moving, she was calling to him and Daniel shook himself.

"Sha're?" he forced out past his dry throat.

"Shh," she soothed, her hand gently stroking his face as a relieved smile touched her lips, "I was worried you would not wake up."

"Where are..." he tried to sit up and white hot pain shot through his leg, making him cry out.

Sha're pushed him back down, "Your leg is broken, Dan'iel. I have done what I can but I do not feel it is has been effective."

Daniel closed his eyes, trying to get his mind focus properly, "Were you hurt?"

"A little," Sha're stroked his forehead, "But it is not serious. Dan'iel, I can hear O'Neill calling to us but I do not know how to respond."

"Where's my radio?" Daniel murmured, forcing his thoughts into a proper sequence.

Sha're pulled it over and placed it in his hand.

"Jack?"

"Daniel?" Jack's relieved voice came over the radio, "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," Daniel replied, wincing as Sha're batted at his hand.

"Dan'iel has a broken leg," Sha're reported, "I also believe he has...I do not know the correct word for it but he hit his head very hard and was unconscious for a time."

"Concussion," Jack told her, "What about you?"

"I hurt my shoulder," Sha're reported to him, "Jack, can you get us out?"

There was a long pause, "We're working on it, honey."

x

Sha're forced herself to stay calm as she looked at her husband, he was obviously in a lot of pain. Her shoulder hurt and she couldn't move her right arm without pain shooting along it but she didn't want to worry Daniel.

"Dan'iel," she called to him, "You have to keep awake just now, until we are rescued."

"So tired," he moaned.

Sha're touched his forehead, stroking her good hand along his cheek, "Dan'iel, I need you to speak with me. I need you to talk about anything, please."

Daniel groaned.

"_Husband_," Sha're switched to her native tongue, "_Tell me a s__tory, __l__ike you did every night i__n our home_."

"_What...what kind of story do you want to hear_?" Daniel asked, his voice shaking against the pain.

Sha're kissed his forehead, "_Tell me a story of your team __o__f your adventures_."

"_I...em...I can't remember any_," he was drifting closer to unconsciousness.

"_Dan'iel,_" Sha're snapped sharply, "_You __must stay awake. You cannot leave me alone here_," she winced, knowing she was about to manipulate him, "_I am afraid, Dan'iel_."

He moaned, his hand finding hers and squeezing, "_I'm here_," he whispered, pulling her hand to his lips, "_I won't leave you again_."

"_Then tell me a story_," Sha're pressed, "_Let me know you are truly with me_."

* * *

"Daniel? Sha're?" Jack's voice called to them.

"I am here," Sha're replied, relief filling her, Daniel was getting worse and she was getting more and more afraid.

"I need you to look around," Jack told her, "I need you to see if there are rings in the room you're in."

Sha're glanced around, she hadn't even looked around the room they were trapped in. She stopped Daniel from moving, and pressed the button on the radio.

"It is too dark," she reported to Jack, "I can only see the small area around us but nothing beyond."

"Sha're," Daniel called, she turned to him worriedly, "I have a flashlight in my right pocket."

"The Fraiser emergency kit strikes again," Jack's amused voice came over the radio. For several minutes there was silence as Sha're took the strange pen-like device from her husband's pocket and managed to find the switch.

"Sha're, have you found anything?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Sha're replied, smiling as she saw the markings on the floor, "There are rings here. Can you get us out of here now?"

"Soon, sweetheart," Jack soothed, "Just hold on a few more minutes."

Sha're squeezed Dan'iel's hand, "They will be here soon, my love."

x

"I don't get this," Kelly said, still staring around the ship, "What does these ring things have to do with getting them out of there easier?"

Jacob glanced back at her from controls, "If there is a ring platform down there and it is active, then I can go down to help get Daniel out. If not, then it's much more complicated," Jacob let out an annoyed sigh, "They're not active, Jack."

Jack stopped his pacing, he hit his radio again, "Sha're," he asked, "Jacob wants to know if you can activate the rings."

"I think so," she replied, her voice was soft but Jack could hear the tension in it.

"Sha're, once you activate the rings," he told her, his voice calming, "Jacob and I will be down. We'll get you two out of there and take Daniel back to the SGC. You just have to activate the rings, okay?"

"Of course, Jack," Sha're replied.

Jack listened to the sound of her pressing the crystals and smiled.

"It is done," Sha're reported, "We are not near them."

Jack nodded to Jacob who moved to the rings with Claire, he turned to the young woman standing there, "Kelly, you know what to do?"

"Just tell me when," Kelly replied, she looked afraid but determined.

Jack smiled at her and took his place beside Claire; Jacob hit the button and jumped in beside them.

x

Sha're almost cried in relief as the bright light filled the room, leaving Jack, Jacob and Claire in its wake.

"Danny," Jack started as he and Jacob moved to either side, "The things you do to get alone with your girl."

"You ruined it," Daniel murmured back, as Jacob checked his leg.

Sha're felt a blanket cover her shoulders and looked up to see Claire kneeling at her side. A shiver slid through the young woman as she watched her husband.

"Look at me," Claire called, touching the young woman's face, "Sha're, look at me."

Sha're turned slowly to her mother-in-law, "My arm hurts."Claire nodded and moved the blanket away so she could take a look, gasping when she saw Sha're's dislocated shoulder.

"Janet will fix that," Claire soothed, "Come on; once we're in position they'll help Daniel."

Sha're moved without resistance to the centre of the rings, wincing as Daniel cried out in pain when Jack and Jacob lifted him.

"Kelly," Jack called over the radio, "We're in position. Bring us up."

Sha're closed her eyes at the bright light, holding on to Claire as they were rescued.

* * *

Claire was worried about Sha're. The young woman's eyes were slightly glazed as she sat in the corner of the ship. Across the room, Daniel was lying while Jack did his best to make him comfortable.

"Sha're?" Claire called, making her daughter-in-law look at her, "I'm going to give you something to dull the pain in your shoulder, okay."

Sha're nodded, her face blank. She accepted the pills Claire gave her without hesitation and took them quickly. Claire frowned realising that the young woman was in shock, she reached out and gently stroked Sha're's hair. Sha're's eyes filled with tears and Claire was astonished to find the young woman crying in her arms.

"Shh," Claire soothed, "You're safe. You both are." Claire continued to rock her, gently murmuring to her comfortingly.

"I am sorry," Sha're breathed, looking up at Claire, "I am so sorry."

Claire looked confused, "Why are you sorry?"

Sha're sniffed, "I did not want to get to know you. I was afraid that you would interfere with my marriage to Dan'iel, like several of my friends mother-in-laws'."

"I can promise you that I would never do that," Claire smiled at the young woman, "Since you came back into Daniel's life, I've seen him smile the way he would when he was a boy."

Sha're looked at Claire, relief filling the big brown eyes, "I love Dan'iel, I love him so much. I know Maria does not believe that..."

"Maria has a big mouth," Claire stopped Sha're speaking, "But even she sees that you two are meant to be together. She really wants to apologise to you for what she said and get to know you better."

"That would be nice," Sha're sighed, looking over across the cabin to where her husband lay, "I need to make sure he..."

"It's okay," Claire cut her off, "Come on, we should be there very soon."

Sha're stood but stopped turning to Claire anxiously, "I cannot let him know I am hurt, he will worry."

Claire nodded and wrapped the blanket around Sha're again; walking her over to where Daniel lay, smiling at the way Daniel's eyes lit up at the sight of his wife.

x

"Well, Dr Jackson," Janet greeted him with a smirk, "I know you must miss me some times but this is a little extreme to spend time in my company."

"You're a hoot, Janet," Daniel groaned, he kept glancing over to where Sha're was standing with Claire.

"Okay, Daniel you have your usual bed," Janet said, "Nurse Murdoch is waiting for you. Sha're, Dr Warner is going to check you out, if you go with Nurse Gregson.""No," Daniel snapped, he didn't want to be separated from her, "Can't Sha're be checked out here?"

"Daniel," Janet replied firmly, "It won't be long, I promise."

"Please, Janet," Daniel whispered; the last time he'd been injured with Sha're present was when Ammonet had attacked him, and Sha're had been gone when he woke.

"Dan'iel," Sha're moved to his side, still wrapped in the blanket to hide her hurt arm from him, "I will be back very quickly. I promise."

"But..."

"_You must trust me_," Sha're breathed in her native tongue, "_I will be__ back__ at your side __before you know it_."

He nodded with a sigh and Sha're gently brushed her lips to his before leaving with Gregson.

* * *

"Maria," Steven said, getting irritated that she'd been in his office all morning, "Why don't you call him."

"I have," she snapped, "I've phoned a dozen times, I went round earlier and he wouldn't answer the door. How can I apologise if Daniel won't even talk to me?"

"Maria," Steven stood up in her path, stopping her pacing anymore, "Did it occur to you that maybe Daniel took Sha're away for a while? He has a few weeks' vacation; he probably wanted to get away for a while."

Maria groaned, "I really screwed up, Steven. I know what she means to him, I've known it since I met him and yet I still opened my mouth and managed to alienate him."

"Hey," he wrapped his arms around her, "Maria, Daniel loves you. You guys are pretty similar though and that isn't good. Give him some time to calm down and you can talk then."

She dropped her head against his chest, "I guess."

Steven kissed her forehead, "Go get some coffee or something, I've got a meeting later today but if you stick around," he kissed her, "I'll take you for dinner."

"Good," Maria smiled up at him, "Give me a call when you're ready to go," she stretched up and kissed him.

x

Maria wandered through the corridors of the SGC, she'd been here earlier this morning for the consulting she did with them and had ended up sticking around all day. As she turned the corner, she was shocked at who was coming towards her.

"Kelly?"

"Hey," her baby sister cried, hugging her tightly, "I'm glad you're here, Maria."

"What are you doing here?" Maria cried in astonishment, "You're meant to be in Egypt."

"We found something," Kelly sighed, "I called General Hammond and he sent a team. Daniel was there too and there was an accident."

Maria frowned as Kelly hesitated.

"There was an accident," the younger woman continued, "Daniel was hurt."Maria felt her stomach flip, "How badly."

"His leg's broken and he has a concussion," Kelly told her.

"What happened?" Maria demanded, she started walking towards the infirmary.

Kelly sighed, she'd been going for food but she knew she better go with her sister, "They were in a chamber and then it collapsed. Sha're hurt her shoulder, I'm not sure how bad it is."

They continued on for a few seconds before Maria turned to her baby sister, "What do you think of her?"

"She's lovely," Kelly said with a grin, noting her sister's look, "What?"

Maria sighed, "I think she may hate me."

"What the hell did you do?" Kelly demanded annoyed.

Maria sighed and told her what had happened.

x

Sha're sat by the infirmary bed holding Daniel's hand as he slept, her shoulder was fine now. The doctor had put it back into place before Jacob had used the healing device on it, despite Sha're's reservations. They were going to use it on Daniel's leg also once Doctor Fraiser allowed them.

"Sha're," Claire called, making her look up, "You should go get something to eat. I'll stay here until you get back."

Sha're shook her head, "I wish to stay with him."

"Mom's right," Maria said, joining them, "You should get something to eat. Daniel will probably be asleep for a while."

"He is my husband," Sha're stated, wishing they would leave her be, "And I shall stay with him until he wakens."

Kelly frowned at her mother and sister, "Sha're, I'll get you something and bring it here."

Sha're smiled at the youngest of her husband's sisters, relieved that she wasn't going to try and force her away from Daniel also, "Thank you."

Kelly disappeared; Maria turned to her mother asking for a second alone with her sister-in-law.

"Don't start a fight," Claire warned, heading in to Janet's office and leaving the two women alone.

Sha're looked up at Maria for a moment before she returned her attention to her husband, she didn't want to have to defend herself to Maria just now, she was tired and worried about Daniel.

"Hi," Maria started, coming to stand at Sha're's side, "Kelly said you'd hurt your shoulder."

Sha're nodded, "Jacob Carter fixed it."

Maria took a deep breath, "Sha're, I want to apologise to you," she said, not surprised that Sha're's head jerked towards her, "I had no right to say that to you. I don't know you; I don't know how you and Daniel talk to each other."

Sha're stared at her, with no idea what to say.

"Mom always says I should be banned from actually talking until a week after I've known someone," Maria continued.

Sha're gasped suddenly, turning to the woman beside her in astonishment.

"What?" Maria asked, confused.

"I know what it means," Sha're replied; jumping up she started out of the room, turning back, "Can you stay with him until I return?"

"Sure."

Sha're nodded, quickly kissing Daniel's forehead before she disappeared leaving Maria staring after her.


	11. Part Eleven

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This is turning into a longer story than I thought.

I am working on the next part.

Enjoy

* * *

"I'm not sure what happened, sir," Jack reported to Hammond, "But the thing just collapsed with them in it."

Hammond sighed, "How are they?"

Jack motioned to Jacob to give the update; the Tok'ra rolled his eyes and sat up properly.

"I healed Sha're's shoulder," Jacob explained, "I'm going to fix Daniel's leg once I've regained my strength and he's recovered from his concussion."

Hammond nodded, "Good. Thank you for this, Jake. Does Selmak have any thoughts on the chamber?"

Jacob let out a long breath; Selmak rarely spoke directly to the people of the SGC because they knew how much it freaked everyone out, so he listened to his symbiote for a few seconds.

"Selmak thinks that it's possible that Daniel and Sha're triggered some sort of defence system," Jacob explained, "And after all these years, it didn't do what it was supposed to."

"I want a team to go back," Jack added in, "Daniel was sure they'd found something important. I want to know what that was."

"Agreed," Hammond said, he paused for a moment to think, "Dr Jackson would be the best person to tell us what that is. We'll wait until he's back on his feet and assign him to the job."

"Gives him the chance to do some work with his wife," Jack added; a small smirk on his face.

Hammond gave a mock surprised look, "I didn't think about that at all."

x

Jack strode along the corridors, heading to the infirmary to check on his friend. He was expecting to find Sha're glued to Daniel's side so was pretty shocked to find only Maria sitting there.

"Hey," she greeted him, "He's still asleep."

"I see that," Jack noted, dragging a chair across the room, "Where's Sha're?"

"I'm not actually sure," Maria replied, her nose scrunching in confusion, "She point blank refused to even go get something to eat with Kelly then she suddenly sped out here, making me promise to stay with him."

"Great," Jack sighed, leaning back in his chair and getting comfortable.

They sat in silence for about ten minutes when a groan from the bed made them turn. Daniel was waking up.

"Danny?" Jack asked; standing over his friend as the blue eyes opened slowly.

"Sha're," Daniel whispered, "Where's Sha're?"

"She's not here," Maria said before realising her mistake when Jack glared at her, "I should just stop talking altogether."

Daniel closed his eyes, "No, no, no, no, no," he murmured over and over.

"Hey" Jack called to him, "Danny, look at me."

Blue eyes fixed on Jack, sadness filled them, "I thought...I dreamed..."

"Danny," Jack stopped him, "Sha're is just away to talk to someone for a minute, I promise. Sha're's here and she's really home."

"It was real?" Daniel breathed, "She's really here?"

Jack grinned, "I promise."

x

Sha're walked smartly through the corridors of the SGC with the man who was guiding her. He was called Siler and had smiled broadly when she asked him for help to find her way.

"Here you are, Mrs Jackson," Siler told her, "Do you need anything else?"

"No," Sha're shook her head, "Thank you."

Siler grinned, "You're more than welcome, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

With that said, he gave her a nod and left to go about his business. Sha're stood, a little stunned at that before shaking herself and returning to the reason she was here.

Taking a deep breath, Sha're reached out and knocked on the door.

"Come," Teal'c's deep voice intoned from within.

Nervously, Sha're pushed open the door to find the former first prime of her abductor sitting cross-legged on the floor. He looked up at her confused, "Is something wrong, Sha're?"

"I need to ask you something," Sha're replied softly, "May I sit?"

Teal'c nodded, "Of course. Is Daniel Jackson alright?"

"He shall be well once Jacob has fixed his leg," Sha're told him, "I left him sleeping for the moment. But Dan'iel is not why I am here."

Teal'c dipped his head slightly; he had been waiting for the day they would have to speak about his part in her imprisonment by the Goa'uld.

"The chamber Dan'iel and I were in," Sha're started to his confusion, "I believe I may know to what it was referring. Were you ever told of a place called," she hesitated for a moment, "Tia'latha?"

Teal'c frowned, "Once, when I was a child by a priest of Cronus. The priest was killed soon after for heresy."

"I will admit that my memory of the time Ammonet was within me is vague," Sha're told him, "But I remember something about this place Tia'latha. Supposedly it holds weapons created by those who made the Cha...Stargates but the Goa'uld banned any from going there."

Teal'c nodded, "To admit that this planet existed, would admit they are not gods. That does make sense. You believe the chamber found by Kelly Walker relates to this?"

Sha're nodded, "I wanted to speak with you first before I tell anyone my suspicions, to ensure that I am not imagining it," she stopped again and took another deep breath, "I believe this is what Isis and Osiris wish. They know Dan'iel's capabilities. That was why they wanted him and if they are determined to get to him..."

"We shall protect him," Teal'c reminded her, "It is what we have always done."

* * *

Claire was surprised as she saw Elizabeth sitting in the small office next to Sara's. She'd been looking for Sara to recruit her help in taking Sha're shopping once Daniel was allowed home.

"Mom," Elizabeth winced, when she glanced up.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked, confused and worried.

Elizabeth sighed, "I quit my job, Mom. After finding out about the Stargate and everything, I can't be a journalist. Sara offered me a chance to join her as a counsellor, so I'm studying to do that. I'm sorry if you're disappointed but..."

"Honey," Claire cut her off, "Look who you're talking to. I've changed jobs recently too."

"You went back to your real one," Elizabeth replied.

Claire laughed, "Maybe you're going back to yours. Honey, I'm not mad at you other than the fact you didn't feel you could tell me this."

Relief filled Elizabeth, "Thanks, Mom."

Claire hugged her eldest daughter tightly, "Come on, you should come and see your brother."

"What happened to him?" Elizabeth demanded.

Claire sighed and quickly explained as they headed through the corridors to the infirmary.

x

Sha're found her way back to the infirmary, arriving just as Jacob was fixing Daniel's leg. She held back, waiting until Jacob was finished before moving to her husband's side. Daniel took her hand the moment she was within range, not noticing Jacob leave the room.

"Where were you?" he asked, his blue eyes filled with something she wasn't sure of.

"I needed to speak with Teal'c," Sha're explained, "Concerning what we found. I was sure he would be able to help me with something."

"With what?" Daniel asked intrigued.

Sha're smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, "Once you are better, my husband then we shall discuss it."

"But..."

"Listen to your wife, Danny," Jack interrupted, coming in with Maria and Kelly, "If Fraiser lets you out then you are to stay away from the base or anything to do with it for the rest of your leave."

"Jack..."

"If you even try to come back," Jack cut him off again, "I'm sure the lovely Mrs Jackson will make sure you do as you're told."

Sha're giggled at the look on her husband's face, turning as she heard the laughter from his two sisters.

"We'll leave you guys alone," Maria stated, "Janet will be along in a bit and if you're getting let out, Mom wants everyone for dinner," she grinned as she and Kelly left, "You might want to stay here."

x

Sha're left Daniel to get dressed and headed up to General Hammond's office, she wanted to speak to him before they left the base. As she reached the office, Sha're took a deep breath and knocked smartly.

"Mrs Jackson?" Hammond looked up, "Please come in."

Sha're walked in, stopping surprised to find Jack and Jacob sitting there. Getting over her surprise quickly, Sha're walked to the chair Jack motioned her to.

"What can I do for you?" Hammond asked.

"I wanted to speak to you concerning the chamber that Dan'iel and I were in," Sha're explained, her voice calm as her father had taught her, "I know what it was referring to."

"Why didn't you say before now?" Jack demanded.

Sha're didn't react to his outburst, "I wished to speak to Teal'c first so I could confirm my suspicions."

Hammond nodded, "So, what do you now know, Mrs Jackson?"

"The writings referred to a place called Tia'latha," Sha're continued; "My memory of when Ammonet was within is quite..." she hesitated, trying to find a word to describe it, "Broken. Several things are clear, a great deal is not."

"Swiss cheesed," Jack threw in, receiving a roll of the eyes from both Generals and a confused grimace from the young woman sitting there, "It's a good description."

"However, one thing I remember was that there are a few places," Sha're continued, ignoring Jack, "Places the Goa'uld have communally placed a ban on any visiting."

"Why?" Hammond asked, glancing at Jacob who shrugged.

"Because these places prove that the Goa'uld are not gods," Sha're told them, "And that they were not responsible for the _Chappa-aii_ network."

Jacob leaned forward thoughtfully, "It must be a very well kept secret, Selmak has never heard of this place."

"Did Teal'c know it?" Jack asked.

Sha're nodded, "But only as a tale, and the one who told him was murdered for telling it. General Hammond, I believe that Isis and Osiris wish Daniel for his ability to find Tia'latha and translate whatever they find there as he has knowledge of the Ancient ones who they try to deny existed."

"I'm guessing those two getting their mitts on what's on this planet is majorly bad," Jack noted.

Sha're frowned for a second as she tried to translate what Jack had just said, finally she nodded, "Yes."

The three men grimaced at one another at the thought.

"Do you believe this to be an immediate threat, Mrs Jackson?" Jacob asked, slipping into the formal mode of address to match his friend.

Sha're shook her head, "Considering the amount of damage I inflicted on their ship, I doubt they shall be able to come after Dan'iel for several weeks."

Hammond nodded, "Then once your husband's leave has finished, I would like you to help us discover more about this place."

Sha're nodded, "Of course."

* * *

Sha're sat curled up in the couch, wrapped in her husband's robe to keep warm as she tried to think of a way to get out of the day's activity. Claire had persuaded her to come shopping with her and Sha're wasn't sure she wanted to. She didn't want to alienate her husband's family but despite her conversation with Hammond and invite to help decipher the chamber, this world still made her feel so primitive and unsure.

"Hey," Daniel slid in beside her, his arms wrapping around her, "What's wrong?"

Sha're leaned into the warmth of his arms, giving a small sigh, "Nothing."

"You know you're usually better at lying than that," Daniel kissed her temple, "You're not looking forward to going out today with Mom, are you?"

Sha're laughed softly, "It is all just so different, Dan'iel. You know I love being with you but...but..."

"But?"

"Since we are returning to Abydos, once everything has been sorted with the Goa'uld, then I do not need anything that I can get on Earth," Sha're replied, "It seems a waste."

Daniel winced at those words, "About that..."

Sha're turned to him, "What?"

"I know I said about returning..."

"You do not want to leave Earth," Sha're cut him off, "You do not wish to return to our home?"

"Honey..." Daniel started; only to be cut off again.

"You promised me," she pulled away from him angrily as her voice rose, "You promised me, Dan'iel. Why?"

Daniel sighed, "Please understand, Sha're. I have family here now and I have friends. Things aren't the way they were when we married."

"You have a family," she retorted, "Mine does not even know I am here. Where does that leave me?"

Daniel stared after her as Sha're marched out of the room and back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. He winced as he realised she was right, he hadn't told Kasuf or Skaara that she was alive. Mostly he hadn't been anywhere near the SGC but truthfully he hadn't even thought about it and guilt started to gnaw at him.

x

Sara smiled as Sha're opened the door to her.

"Good morning," Sara greeted her, bustling into the apartment, "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Sha're replied hesitantly, "Sara, I...I have never been anywhere like this before and I have seen many images on the television..."

"I will not leave your side," Sara promised the younger woman with a smile, "And I won't leave you alone with Claire or the other three."

Sha're blushed, looking embarrassed but squeezed Sara's hand tightly, "Thank you."

"Okay, give Daniel a yell and let him know we're going," Sara said, frowning as Sha're's eyes darkened, "What?"

"It is nothing," Sha're replied, she turned and leaned into the bedroom, "I am leaving with Sara," was the sharp, terse call before Sha're grabbed the jacket and breezing out of the apartment.

Sara winced but just followed her young friend towards Claire's apartment. Claire answered the door with a smile.

"It's just the three of us and Kelly," Claire said, as she fixed her jacket, "Maria and Elizabeth are both working. Maria said she might join us later but I doubt she will."

"Why?" Sha're asked.

"Because once she starts working on something," Claire laughed, "She loses all track of time. She'll call about ten tonight to apologise."

"Is Kelly meeting us?" Sara started them walking along the corridors.

Claire nodded, "When that is, is still to be determined."

* * *

"Danny," Jack greeted his friend when he opened the door, "Been abandoned for the day too?"

Daniel nodded, "Can I come in?"

Jack moved back out of the way, letting his friend in, worried by how Daniel dropped onto the couch.

"What's wrong?" Jack demanded.

Daniel looked up at him, "I didn't call Kasuf to tell him about Sha're. I didn't even think about it and I promised Sha're we'd go back to Abydos to live."

"Oh," was all Jack could utter at that declaration.

"I can't, Jack," Daniel groaned, "I can't just leave my life on Earth this time. She got pretty mad at me and I don't know what to do."

Jack sat in the chair, facing his friend, "I guess telling her father she's here might be a start."

"That's why I'm here," Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Since Hammond has told me if I even show my face in the base for a week, I'll be escorted out. Can you contact Abydos and get Kasuf and Skaara to come here."

Jack nodded, "Of course. Give it some time, Danny. Hey, after today's shopping trip you'll probably not have the problem."

Daniel gave a half laugh before sighing again.

x

Sha're stuck close to Sara as they wandered through the store. She was astonished to see so many garments just hanging in front of her.

"We'll have a look around and see if we can find anything that suits you," Sara told her, "After that we'll get you the necessities, okay?"

Completely overwhelmed by it all, Sha're simply nodded. For the next hour, the three women walked around the store picking up clothes, discarding some, putting others in the cart they had.

"I do not need all this," Sha're protested as Claire and Sara took her to the changing rooms.

"Of course not," Claire laughed, "This is where you try everything on and see what suits you, what you like, what you don't. This is the fun part."

Sara laughed at the disbelief on the young woman's face.

"I promise," Claire smiled, motioning her into the changing room, "Come out once you've changed so we can see."

Sha're nodded and disappeared with the bundle of clothes in her arms.

"I think there may be trouble in paradise," Sara noted as she and Claire sat waiting for Sha're to come back out.

Claire frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Not completely," Sara admitted, "But the way she left this morning was pretty reminiscent to how I would after a fight with Jack."

The conversation paused as Sha're emerged looking worried, the jeans and top they'd chosen for her were quite tight and looked wonderful on her.

"My father would not agree to me wearing something like this," Sha're whispered, "It is not...it is..."

"It's fabulous," Sara noted, she fixed the top so that the neckline sat better, "You really suit red."

"I..." Sha're started again.

"We'll put it in the maybe category," Claire told her, "Try the blue dress on next."

Sha're nodded and headed back into the changing room. Sara sat back down and laughed.

"This could be a long day."


	12. Part Twelve

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

The next chapter is in the process of being written unfortunately I'm a little stuck with this story at the moment but I will come back to it.

Anyway, enjoy this part.

* * *

Jack stood at the bottom of the ramp waiting for the GDO code to be received from Teal'c.

"Teal'c's signal has been received," Walter called from the control room.

Jack turned and looked up, "Open it up."

The Iris spun open, leaving the deep blue wormhole horizon in the centre of the ring. It rippled after a few seconds and three figures stepped out, followed a moment later by another three. It was the first group however Jack was interested in.

"O'Neill," Skaara bounced down to greet his friend, "You look well."

Jack grinned, hugging his young friend before looking up at the older man standing there.

"Kasuf," Jack greeted his respectfully, "Thank you for coming at such short notice."

"Teal'c said it was important," Kasuf replied, "Although, he has refused to say what _it_ is."

Jack glanced up at Teal'c who kept his face impassive as always, except for the slight tug at the side of his mouth.

"Well, Daniel asked we let him tell you," Jack explained, motioning them out of the Gateroom, "Let's get you guys something to wear and then I'll drive you to talk to Daniel."

"Is something wrong with Dan'iel?" Kasuf queried, worried about his good son.

Jack shook his head, "He's having some time off and Hammond is just making sure he doesn't work by banning him from the base."

"But he is well?" Kasuf asked again.

"Daniel Jackson is well," Teal'c replied, in a tone that Jack knew meant he had answered this question several times already but Jack knew that Kasuf wouldn't be satisfied until he'd seen his son-in-law.

x

Daniel smiled as Kasuf and Skaara arrived at Jack's house. He'd called Sara earlier and asked her to bring Sha're there once they'd finished shopping, he was also wondering how that was going. He hoped that she would want to stay on Earth because he couldn't leave his family, not after so long without them. It made him wonder what would happen if Sha're told him she couldn't stay here, and that thought left him feeling as hollow as he did when she had been dead.

"Daniel!" Jack called as he entered the house, "Where are you?"

"In the garden," Daniel stuck his head in through the patio doors, smiling at the two Abydonian men, "Hi."

Kasuf gave a relieved sigh before marching towards Daniel and hugging him, "You look well, my good son."

"I am," Daniel replied with a smile, giving Skaara a quick one armed hug, "In fact something happened a few days ago, and I'm really sorry I didn't call you sooner but it was just so..." he trailed off seeing the two men watching him in confusion and did the only thing he could, he blurted it out, "Sha're's alive."

Skaara stared at him, struck dumb as Kasuf stepped back from him.

"Dan'iel?" the old man asked, Jack caught his arm and guided him to a seat.

Daniel hurried to Kasuf's side, "Good Father? Are you alright?"

Kasuf took several deep breaths, gripping Daniel's hand tightly, "She is here? My daughter is here?"

Daniel nodded, "She's with my Mom and Sara just now and will be here soon. I'm sorry I didn't call you before now."

Kasuf reached out and cupped Daniel's cheek with tears in his eyes, "It does not matter. She is with you once more, Dan'iel; my daughter is with us once more."

x

Sha're sighed slightly in relief as Sara called a halt to the day's activities, in fact only Kelly groaned annoyed.

"It's too early to go home," Kelly protested, a slight pout on her face.

Sha're bit her lower lip amused that she had seen the exact expression on her husband's face but her amusement faded as she remembered how angry she was with him.

"Considering you just joined us an hour ago," Claire reminded her youngest, "You can't complain. We've been here for hours and I think I definitely speak for all of us when I say, food, hot bath and a foot rub."

"Here, here," Sara laughed, "Sha're and I are heading back to Jack's for dinner, do either of you want to come?"

"I have a date," Kelly told them.

"So do I," Claire added, laughing at her daughter's incredulous look, "Mine is with that long hot bath and the book I want to read. I'm not as young as I used to be and all day shopping is not the easiest way to relax," Claire turned to Sha're, "Did you have fun?"

"Yes. Thank you for this," Sha're said softly, "It was...unusual."

Claire smiled and hugged her daughter-in-law, "You're welcome, sweetie. I loved getting to spend time with you."

Sha're stared at her for a second before nodding, "It was good to spend time with you also."

"Okay, let's get out of here," Sara broke up the party, "We have to get back or the boys will start thinking they can do without us."

x

"You look tired," Sara noted as she pulled into Jack's driveway, "Is something bothering you?"

Sha're dropped her eyes, not wanting to tell her friend why she was so angry with her husband.

"Hey," Sara reached out and rested her hand on Sha're's shoulder, "I'm your friend, remember? You can talk to me."

Sha're winced, "Dan'iel promised that we would return to Abydos to live but he lied to me. He does not want to leave Earth and I do not want to stay."

Sara's eyes widened in shock as Sha're blurted it out, her eyes never leaving her lap. Sara wanted to say something, anything but couldn't find the words because she didn't want the couple to leave. Realising Sara wasn't going to back her on this, Sha're got out the car and started to the house alone.

"Dammit," Sara snapped, jumping out of the car and heading after her, "Sha're."

The younger woman refused to acknowledge her and started inside, Sara caught her arm.

"Do you hate it here so much?" Sara asked sadly, "I thought that you were beginning to enjoy yourself today."

"I want to go home," Sha're whispered, an ache developing in her voice, "Over the past few years, Sara, my life was torn apart and I want it back. I want to go back to Abydos and live in my home with my life. Why is this so hard for you to understand?"

Sara had no answer, wincing at Sha're's next question.

"Why is this so hard for Dan'iel to understand?"

* * *

Daniel watched Kasuf closely as they sat in the back garden having a drink, waiting for Sha're and Sara to finally get back. He knew he shouldn't have just blurted it out without giving Kasuf a little warning.

He sighed in relief as he heard Sara's car arrive and stop. Daniel slipped away as Jack kept the other two talking. He heard the door open and he jogged over to it so he could talk to Sha're before he brought her out to see her family. He stopped and stared at her seeing her now dressed in a long denim dress, with a long sleeved light blue top beneath it and a pair of white sandals. It was very simple but elegant.

"You look beautiful," Daniel breathed as he stared at her.

Sha're smiled, it faded quickly as she remembered she was mad at him. Sara appeared behind her, gaining Daniel's attention.

"Where's Jack?" Sara asked, wanting out of the line of fire.

Daniel waved behind him, "In the yard."

Sara nodded and disappeared leaving the couple alone.

"Did you have fun?" Daniel asked, trying to feel out her mood.

"It was unusual," Sha're replied; she touched her hand to her new dress, "Do you really like it?"

Daniel laughed, "I think you look incredible. But then I think that no matter what," he stopped and took her hand, "I have something for you and I am sorry I didn't do this before now."

Confused, Sha're allowed him to take her through the house to the garden where Jack was sitting with Sara and...

"Father!"

Sha're slipped her hand from Daniel's and ran to her father, falling into his arms with a sob. After a few seconds she turned and hugged her younger brother, the three of them stood together for a long time soaking in each other's presence.

x

"Thank you," Sha're whispered to her husband; they were sitting watching Jack cook burgers on the barbecue while Skaara looked on in bemusement, Sara was sitting deep in discussion with Kasuf.

"I should have called them straight away," Daniel told her, "I'm sorry. And I'm sorry that I said we'd go to Abydos," he continued, "I know you want to go home but..."

"I need to go home," Sha're sighed, she closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder, "Please understand, my husband. I need to be where I understand again."

Daniel sighed, not sure how they were going to work this out.

"General Hammond has asked me to help with the chamber," Sha're reminded him.

Daniel smiled that she was giving him the time for them to work this out, "I don't want to lose you. Not again."

Sha're leaned closer to him, her lips gently brushing his before she leaned against his shoulder again, "I do not want to be anywhere but with you either, Dan'iel."

"Good," Daniel breathed, he decided to change the topic, "What about today? Did you get on okay with my Mom?"

"She is very good at shopping," Sha're frowned, "Though I felt like a toy every so often as Sara and Claire told me what I should try, how they thought it looked but I did get some very nice things I never would have thought existed before now."

Daniel leaned into her, "Anything interesting you want to show me later in a private show?"

Sha're turned to her husband shocked, "Dan'iel!" he grinned at her, laughing as she smacked his arm, "Maybe if you are very nice to me."

x

Daniel smiled as he sat on the couch and watched Sha're wander around the apartment. She was trying to get to know where everything was, trying to make it feel more comfortable for her. When they'd married they had been given a home of their own which Sha're had decorated and fixed to her way but here, this was where Daniel had lived alone for several years.

He noticed a lot of what she had bought when out with Claire and Sara were long skirts and long dresses, things that were simple and similar to her clothing on Abydos – not that she didn't look beautiful but Daniel had hoped she would try other things.

"Dan'iel," she frowned, catching him staring at her, "Stop it."

"Why?" not even pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

Sha're folded her arms, staring down at him, "You are making me nervous."

"I just like watching you," he replied, reaching up and catching her hand to pull her down to him.

Sha're giggled as her husband wrapped her in his arms, "I like seeing you smile, Dan'iel," she told him, "When we were in the simulation, you seemed so sad."

"I just missed you," he told her, giving her a quick kiss. He sighed contentedly, "We have about a week and a half left before we have to go back to work. What do you want to do?"

Sha're smiled and kissed his cheek, "I want to see more of this world. I know you want me to stay here but I do not know where I am staying."

"Okay," Daniel nodded, "Tomorrow I'll take you out and we'll go wherever you want. I promise."

"What about tonight?" Sha're asked with a smile.

"Tonight," Daniel kissed her, "Let's explore a little more of the apartment."

* * *

"Tia'latha is a place that the Goa'uld have wiped from every repository of knowledge they have," Sha're started from her seat at Daniel's side, looking around the table where the rest of SG1 and Hammond sat, "In fact even Ammonet only had little information concerning it...I think. My memory of her memories is not as accurate as it could be."

"Dr Jackson," Hammond turned to Daniel, "Have you found any mention of this in your studies?"

"Nothing," Daniel replied, "Steven and I have gone over everything we can."

Hammond frowned for a second before turning back to Sha're, "Mrs Jackson, please continue."

"When we were in the chamber," she continued, "Dan'iel noted that the writings were familiar to some we had seen on Abydos. I remembered when Maria spoke about..." she hesitated, not wanting to embarrass her sister-in-law, "We were talking about banning things and I recalled Ammonet's interest in my memory of the cartouche. I believe that there are a few places that were left, a few places the Goa'uld either left so they could find the weapons or someone else left so that those who oppose the Goa'uld could find them," she paused for a second, taking a drink of water, "I believe it may be the Goa'uld," she continued, "As I was the one who set off the mechanism within the chamber. The Naquada within my blood activated the sensor."

"And only a Gould would have that," Jack noted, leaning back in his seat.

"Osiris knows about this," Daniel spoke up, "That's why they want me."

Jack looked at him confused, "Can't they work it out themselves?"

Daniel rolled his eyes at his friend, "I'm guessing no. General, the symbols on the wall were from the Ancients. From what Sha're has told me, I'd say that this is map left behind by someone else."

"But it was a Goa'uld chamber," Sam noted.

"The writing was not," Sha're replied before Daniel could, "They have no ability to decipher this."

"I don't get this," Jack told them, "If the chamber was Gould, why is the writing not?"

"You need to pay attention, Jack," she scolded, making the others at the table laugh, "Although the Goa'uld left this, it was obviously done by one who knew the language but did not share this with the others. I believe, and Dan'iel agrees, that whoever did this was either Tok'ra or killed by the System Lords."

"Considering Selmak had no knowledge," Hammond added, "I doubt it was a member of the Tok'ra."

"General," Daniel said, "The best place to start is the chamber. Now we know more about it then we'll be fine."

Hammond nodded, "Jacob will be back in a few hours, considering our treaty with the Tok'ra," he ignored the snort of derision from Jack, "It's easier if he's there."

x

"Where's the other two?" Jack asked Claire as she joined him walking through the corridor towards the commissary.

"Working," Claire replied, "Maria is heading for New York tomorrow. As far as I know it's some sort of annual meeting that drives her crazy. I think she's dragging Steven with her this year."

Jack chuckled, "Did you have fun when you took Sha're shopping? I never got a chance to ask."

Claire smiled, "It was wonderful spending time with her without Daniel there but I don't think she enjoyed it as much."  
"After everything she's gone through," Jack reminded her, "I think the fact that she went out in the world is a testament to how tough she is. But personally I think she misses Abydos and being somewhere where she knows everyone and everything."

"I suppose," Claire mused.

"Let me ask you this," Jack said, stopping and leaning against the wall, "When you woke up and couldn't remember anything, how afraid were you of the big wide world?"

"I was terrified," Claire admitted to him, "The whole world seemed alien to me and if it wasn't for the doctor who befriended me..." she sighed as she trailed off, "I guess if someone had come along to me and took me to the place I knew best, even if I didn't know it."

Jack nodded and started walking again.

"You know," Claire called after him, "I'm surprised you can keep up your pretence of being dumb, Jack."

"No idea what you mean," he called back over his shoulder, leaving her standing in the corridor.

Thinking over everything Jack had just said to her, Claire sighed. She was going to have to let her son go and that wasn't something she thought she could do.


	13. Part Thirteen

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I managed to write another chapter – go me. And I have started the next one.

Enjoy

* * *

Sha're sat wrapped in a blanket watching the rain stream down outside. She couldn't sleep so decided to come and look at her husband's world in the moonlight, except that wasn't possible as the moonlight was hidden by the artificial lights in the street and on the vehicles that moved past the building.

Every part of her world had changed in the past few years from the moment strangers had appeared at the Naquada mines of Abydos, she'd changed and been changed so much. She thought back to how innocent she'd been back then, how ignorant and she felt sad that she no longer felt wonder for such simple things. Sha're shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around herself; she missed Abydos, she missed the people and desperately wanted to be there. She still felt hurt that Daniel had lied to her about going home, still confused by his sudden change of heart but she'd made a promise to help them work out what the chamber meant and until then she had to stay here.

"Hey?" the confused sleepy voice of her husband made her turn to him, "What are you doing up?"

Sha're smiled slightly, "The rain woke me."

Daniel sat at her side and smiled as she cuddled against him, "Its cold."

"You are here to keep me warm now," she told him.

"Come back to bed and I'll keep you warm," Daniel murmured in her ear eliciting a chuckle from her.

Sha're stood and took his hand, no matter what happened she needed to be with Daniel.

x

Daniel smiled as Sha're murmured in her sleep; her body pressed against his, her head rested on his shoulder with her long dark hair spread across his chest. When he'd woken during the night and found her side of the bed empty cold panic had gripped his heart that finding her again had been a dream.

Daniel hoped one day he'd be able to wake in the middle of the night if his wife was restless and left their bed for a while and not have a panic attack that she was gone. Daniel knew she was still angry with him for breaking his promise to her about returning to Abydos but thankfully he now had some time to think it all through properly because Daniel couldn't lose Sha're again.

"Dan'iel," Sha're murmured, shifting against him, "What time is it?"

"Almost seven," Daniel replied as he glanced over to the clock.

Sha're sighed, "We should get up."

"Or we could stay here," Daniel suggested.

Sha're crawled up and slid onto him, "I like that idea. But we have to get to the base soon."

Daniel smiled up at her, "Are you sure?" he rolled her beneath him, "I'm comfortable right here."

Sha're giggled and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

"Good morning," Claire greeted Jacob as he walked into her office.

Jacob smiled at her before taking the offered seat, "How're things going here?"

"Let's see," Claire frowned, "Elizabeth's quit her job to become a counsellor, Kelly is staying with me just now, Maria is having panic attacks about organising a wedding while Sha're and Daniel may be leaving the planet."

"So they are going to Abydos?" Jacob asked.

Claire sighed, "I don't know. Sha're wants to and I know Daniel won't stay here without her. I feel like I'm about to lose him."

Jacob rested his hand on her shoulder, "You won't lose him. Daniel is your son, always your son and no matter where he moves to that won't change."

"I know," Claire shook her head, "I just don't want them to leave."

"So, are you on the passenger list for today?" Jacob changed the subject.

Claire shook her head, "I'm observing via vid link. I think Daniel's worried about letting me into somewhere unstable. I can do this for him at least."

Jacob smiled, "Just think, Claire how much worse this could have been."

"Meaning?"

"You could have regained your memory and never found him at all," Jacob told her, "At least you got to see your son as the incredible man he's become, you've got to meet the woman who he loves and married. You could have never found that."

Claire sighed, "I know."

x

Kelly grabbed another book off the shelf and flipped through it before shaking her head, replacing it before she took another one.

"I want them back where they belong," Daniel's voice made her jump, "I have a system you know."

"I just want to see if there's anything similar to the inscriptions we found," Kelly told him with a grin, "Before we head back."

"Okay," Daniel replied, trying not to grin too much, "We're leaving in an hour. Sha're and I are going to have breakfast, want to join us?"

"Sure," Kelly grinned, "I'm starving."

Daniel shook his head, "You have to learn to remember and eat."

"You're telling me this?" Kelly laughed as they started walking, "I've heard Jack's stories."

"And I'm giving you the benefit of my experience," he teased back.

As they reached the commissary Kelly saw Sha're already sitting with Jack, they were talking and she glanced up to see her brother with a goofy smile on his face as he stared at his wife. Kelly elbowed him in the ribs, "Come on, lover boy."

Daniel looked a little startled as he realised she was standing beside him but shook it away quickly, "Sure."

Kelly slipped into the seat across from her sister-in-law, as Daniel sat beside his wife with their breakfast.

"All ready for our trip?" Jack asked, shovelling his fruit loops into his mouth.

Kelly nodded, "I'm surprised I'm allowed to come but I wasn't going to make too big an issue of it."

"You're coming because you know the site," Daniel explained to her before pre-empting her next thought, "And although Dr Jordan and Max do too, you are also privy to the secret of the SGC."

"That's good to know," Kelly laughed, turning to see Jack roll his eyes at Daniel's explanation.

"Will this not also help you?" Sha're asked softly, still a little unsure how to act around her new sisters, "Dan'iel said you will be working here soon."

"If I ever pass my course I will," Kelly replied with a slight shrug, "Though I'm not sure about taking orders from big brother here."

Sha're's eyes dropped to her plate and Kelly winced as Daniel sighed, thankfully Jack signalled it was time to go and Kelly walked with him through the corridors.

"I think I made a mess," Kelly murmured to Jack, motioning to where Daniel and Sha're were walking in silence.

Jack squeezed her shoulder gently, "Don't worry about it. They've got some things to work out."

"Do you want them to leave?" Kelly asked.

Jack hesitated before he shook his head, "No but it's their decision. And as much as I want to make them stay, I know we can't."

* * *

Steven smiled as he entered the hotel room, much nicer than he'd expected.

"Did you think we would end up in a cheap hotel?" Maria teased, coming up behind him and sliding her arms around his waist, "My company don't do things by halves."

"I can tell," Steven replied with a grin, he dropped their bags and turned to her, "So when do we have to go down for dinner?"

Maria laughed and kissed him before she pushed away, "You have an hour, I have to go help Tony before he gives himself an ulcer."

Steven frowned, "You brought me here with the promise we'd be spending time together."

"And we will," Maria laughed, tweaking his nose, "But not till later. I promise we'll get some quality time alone but I have to go help out. I've already promised him."

"Fine," Steven told her with a sigh after she kissed him and started out, "I'll sit here and drink the mini-bar until lunch."

"Leave me some vodka," she called over her shoulder.

x

Steven decided to unpack their bags and smiled to himself as he found a folder from Daniel.

_Bet you thought I'd forgotten_, the small note read, _solve this by the time you come back or it's forfeit time._

Steven chuckled at the extension of friendship from the other man, he opened the folder and looked at the sheet of paper with a frown – it was obviously a long time since he'd had to do these. Checking his watch he sat down on the bed and started trying to solve Daniel's little puzzle.

"Steven," Maria's voice jolted him back to reality, "Steven."

Looking up he was surprised to find her standing there looking less than pleased, "You're back already."

"Already?" Maria snapped, "It's been over an hour, you should be ready for dinner. What the hell are you doing?"

Steven winced, "Daniel sent this with us, I guess I got a little caught up in it."

Maria glared at him, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot waiting for him to move.

"I'll get dressed," Steven said, edging around his fiancé.

"Good."

x

Steven smiled as Maria introduced him to her workmates and their partners. As he sat eating dinner, listening to the conversations around the table Steven's mind drifted back to the puzzle Daniel had sent with him.

As his mind went over and over it, he suddenly dropped his fork.

"Steven?" Maria asked; her hand resting on his arm as worry shone in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

Steven stared at her for a few moments as though he'd never seen her before, suddenly coming out of his trance, "I need to call the base."

"Why?" Maria's voice was soft but she was obviously not happy.

"I completely missed something in the stuff Daniel gave me to work on," Steven explained, trying to get her to understand what he was saying without saying it aloud, "The stuff about Sarah."

Maria raised an eyebrow as realisation hit her, "Oh."

"I won't be long," Steven said, giving her a quick kiss before heading back to the room.

x

Steven paced the room waiting for the phone to connect, hoping they hadn't left for Egypt yet. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it, he couldn't believe that Daniel hadn't noticed it.

"Come on," Steven murmured, "Come on, answer."

"Hello," Claire finally answered making Steven sigh in relief.

"Claire, its Steven," he said, "Is Daniel there?"

"No," Claire told him, "They left about ten minutes ago. Is something wrong?"

Steven let out an annoyed sigh, "In the photos Daniel gave me to work on there's several sheets of paper, they look like nonsensical scribbles but they're not. They're not..."

"Steven," Claire cut him off, "I need you to take a breath and tell me what's going on."

Steven sighed, "I'm not sure because I need to look over it again but I think Osiris and Isis brought Sha're back for more than just to manipulate Daniel," he explained, "In think she might be the key to this whole thing."

* * *

Jacob did his checks as the team boarded the small ship. He could hear Jack and Daniel having an argument that was completely pointless but kept them relaxed.

"Hey, Dad," Sam appeared at his side, "We're almost ready to go. Just a few more pieces of equipment to come onboard and then we can go."

"Sure," Jacob grinned at her, "Tok'ra Taxis at your service."

Sam chuckled, "Do you still want me to look at the engines?"

"Thanks, Sammy," Jacob smiled at his daughter, "It's not like this will be a long trip but I'm due back to the Tok'ra once this is over and really don't want it to break down in the middle of nowhere."

Sam smiled, "I'll be in the engine room if anyone wants me."

Jacob smiled proudly at his brilliant daughter before he turned back to the control panels, "Taking off in five minutes, people. If you're not on I'm leaving you."

"You're a terrible taxi driver," Jack told him, "What happened to the customer is always right?"

Jacob let out a soft snort, "Jack, I worked in a shop when I was a kid and trust me, the customer is not only wrong they're usually obnoxious and a pain in the ass to boot."

"We're just waiting on Daniel and Sha're," Jack told him, "They're supposedly talking to Claire but I'm betting they're really in a corner somewhere."

"It's been several years, Jack," Jacob reminded him, "Of course they're a little...

"All over each other," Jack grinned.

"How is Sara?" Jacob asked innocently.

"Let's go," Daniel called as he and his wife walked over to them, "Or are you waiting for something?"

With a roll of his eyes Jacob cloaked the ship and lifted off.

x

Sha're reached out and took her husband's hand as they sat in the back of the ship heading back to Egypt. He looked up from the book he had sitting open on the floor, giving her a smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked, she'd grown quiet over the past few hours since they'd had breakfast.

She nodded, "It just feels strange returning to a place where you were injured."

"I'm fine," Daniel reminded her, pulling her to him and giving her quick kiss.

Sha're snuggled closer to him, "It is a pity that we had to return to this so soon."

Daniel laughed softly, "A full week and a half alone together wasn't enough for you?"

"We saw Claire and your sisters several times," Sha're reminded him, "Also Jack and Sara, I would not say that was alone all the time."

"Well," Daniel looked around a little theatrically, "We're alone now."

Sha're smiled and slid onto his lap, her mouth finding his in a deep kiss as he pulled her close to him.

A cough made them turn to where Jack stood, "Do you two mind? This isn't the back row of the movies you know."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Jack, why don't you go back to the other room then you won't have to worry about what we're doing."

"I actually came to tell you we're landing in a few minutes," Jack grinned at them.

Daniel sighed, "Fine," as his wife slid off him Daniel stood up and offered Sha're his hand.

As he pulled her to a stand the ship dropped suddenly, throwing the three of them against the wall. Daniel swung himself round so that he didn't land on Sha're, keeping his arms wrapped around his wife in an attempt to protect her.

"Jacob!" Jack yelled.

"Hang on;" Jacob called back, "Something's caught the ship."

Daniel heard cries as they were slammed against the other wall, "What's happening?"

"I've lost power," Jacob called back, "Sam, try and fix..." he trailed off as the ship tipped backwards, "Everyone hang on."

Daniel managed to grab onto a rail with one hand as Sha're held onto him, Jack was holding on to the same rail with one hand, his other holding Sha're's arm. He heard a sickening squeal just before the ship slammed into the ground, Sha're screamed as they went flying across the room. The last thing Daniel saw was the wall before everything went black.


	14. Part Fourteen

Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I never abandoned this story, I've been writing this chapter for almost four years but for some reason the muse wouldn't budge.

I promise the next chapter will not take as long as to write.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Stargate burst open and the technician sitting at the control checked the GDO signal.

"It's an SG1 signal," she told Hammond who was standing nearby.

"That should be Teal'c," Hammond noted, "Open the Iris."

With that said he headed into the Gateroom, meeting Teal'c as he walked down the ramp.

"General Hammond," Teal'c nodded, "I am afraid my journey was unsuccessful. We have no contacts within the Jaffa serving Osiris and Isis."

"It was a long shot," Hammond noted as the two men walked out of the Gateroom heading for the infirmary.

"Master Bra'tac has sent his word that he shall continue checking for us," Teal'c assured him.

Hammond nodded, "Good. The rest of SG1 has left for Egypt already but Dr Jackson assures me they won't be long."

Teal'c frowned slightly; he didn't like the team out without him – too many opportunities for them to get into trouble.

"Jacob is looking after them," Hammond smiled at the other man's annoyance, "And Claire Jackson has a vid-link set up so you should keep her company."

Teal'c nodded his thanks, "I shall go directly as soon as Dr Fraiser releases me from the infirmary."

x

Teal'c found Claire sitting reading through a file, waiting until the others called so that she could help from the safety of the SGC.

"Teal'c, you're back," Claire smiled up at him when his shadow loomed over her file.

"My journey was unfortunately unsuccessful," Teal'c told her as he pulled a seat over, "I wish I could bring you better news."

Claire reached out and squeezed his hand, "You did your best, Teal'c. I know that."

"Would you like some coffee?" Teal'c asked the woman before him.

Claire smiled, "That would be great, Teal'c. Two sugars please."

Teal'c gave her a polite nod before he headed to Daniel's office as he had much better coffee than the commissary. Entering the room, Teal'c smiled to see the difference in it now Daniel had found his family. At one point the only pictures that graced the desk were the one of Daniel on a camel and the only photograph he had of Sha're. Now there was a picture of Daniel, his mother and sisters, one of Daniel with Sha're and several smaller ones of Sha're. Teal's smiled in approval as he started the coffee-maker; it was a good thing to see his young friend so happy.

He knew that Sha're wasn't happy about remaining on Earth, he could understand her need to return to her home and family but Teal'c didn't want the young couple to leave.

x

"Teal'c," Claire said the moment he re-entered her office pacing up and down, "Steven just called. He thinks there's more going on than we know."

"You are concerned that their going to the chamber may be dangerous," Teal'c noted, he gently moved her to sit down and pressed the coffee into her hand.

"The way their luck runs?" Claire replied with a sigh, "Yes. Teal'c, I've tried to call them but there's no answer. George has Walter trying every few minutes...something's happened."

"Claire," Teal'c gently rested his hand on her shoulder, his voice soothing, "I know the people on that ship and I have seen them do extraordinary things. Trust me, they will return your call very soon."

Claire turned back to her computer and sighed, taking a long drink of her coffee as she sat and worried.

x

Steven threw his things in his bag feeling Maria's eyes upon him, "I have to get back. I'm sorry but I think I've discovered something that's important and it's your brother's life..."

"I know," Maria stopped him, "I'm not mad, Steven. I'm worried."

Steven caught her hands in his, "You shouldn't be."

"Why? Because the way you're rushing out of here is completely insane," Maria snapped, "Steven, tell me what is going on or I'm calling the SGC myself and finding out."

"Okay," he moved her to sit on the bed, "Daniel gave me a file filled with all the information the Tok'ra gathered on Osiris and Isis."

"It's how you found out about that they were able to track Daniel," Maria whispered.

He nodded, "There was something else in those pictures. It looks like nonsense but it's not. Years ago, Daniel, Sarah and I created this code we used to challenge each other to decode certain things. It was a game. Daniel sent a new one with us," he smiled wryly, "That's what I was doing earlier. Anyway, I remember some of the picture and it's talking about Sha're. I think there's more to why they resurrected her than we know but I need to see the pictures again."

"Oh God," Maria gasped, "If anything happens to her, it'll kill him."

"That's why I have to get back and be sure," he replied, shocked as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, "Honey, try not to worry. I'll go make sure I'm right and get in touch with Daniel to let him know what's going on."

Maria sighed and kissed him, "Hurry and call me as soon as you know."

"I will," Steven promised.

* * *

Daniel winced as the emergency lights filled the small ship, he felt every part of his body ache but his mind almost instantly focussed on something other than his own aches.

"Sha're?" he called, crawling over to where his wife lay, "Sha're, are you alright?"

"I am," she breathed, sitting up shakily, "You broke my fall. Are you?"

Daniel drew her to him, "Now I know you're okay, I'm fine," he pulled back and looked around, "Jack?"

"Jacob," the other man's voice came from a corner, "Your driving sucks."

Daniel and Sha're moved over to him, helping him up. Jack groaned and quickly checked that they were okay before they headed into the cockpit.

"Kelly," Daniel rushed to his sister's side as she sat leaning against the console beside Jacob, "Are you okay?"

"Ow," the young woman muttered as she shook her head to try and focus.

"Jacob," Jack said as he helped the other man up, "Your driving sucks."

"I heard you the first time," Jacob replied, wincing as he touched the large bruise developing on his temple, "Besides it wasn't my driving, something pulled us down."

"It killed the engines," Sam noted as she joined them looking a little dazed, "But they're working now."

"You okay, Carter?" Jack asked his 2IC reaching out to steady her as she swayed.

Sam nodded, "Just a massive headache, sir. You?"

"Pretty much the same," He gave her a smile before turning, "Okay, where are we?"

Jacob shrugged, "Exactly where we are meant to be. If you guys are alright we should get started."

x

Daniel watched the leader of the SG team who had been left at the dig site as he came running over to them.

"Are you alright, sir?" Jenkins asked the moment he reached them.

"We're in one piece," Jack replied, "Any idea down here what happened?"

Jenkins shrugged, "As you passed over the pyramid you were hit by an energy beam."

"Gould technology," Daniel said making them turn to him, "Think about it, we know this thing was fixed by someone who didn't like them."

"And we came in the Tel-tac the first time," Jack reminded his friend.

"But we hadn't activated the defence system at that time," Daniel said, "Look, can we just go and find what we came for?"

Jenkins nodded, "Just waiting for you."

Jack motioned Daniel forward watching with a smile as Sha're walked with him towards the site once more before he turned to Sam.

"Carter, call the SGC and let Hammond know what happened," Jack ordered, he started after Daniel before turning back, "And make it so Claire doesn't worry."

x

Daniel winced relieved when the light of the rings faded leaving him, Sha're and Jack in the chamber now brightly lit by several high powered lamps. He felt a shiver slide through him as he remembered the last time he was in this chamber smiling as Sha're squeezed his hand.

Daniel moved to the wall across from the rings and gently drew his fingers across the stone before he pulled out his notebook and started to work.

As he went over the writings in front of him Daniel he was very aware of his wife sitting by his side working as well. Turning to watch her for a few moments Daniel could see how sad she was, how much she needed to go home where she felt safe and secure.

Daniel wanted to assure her, he wanted to be able to turn round and tell her they'd go to Abydos to stay but it wasn't that easy. His life had changed dramatically during their separation and he had his mother, his sisters, his friends who he wasn't sure he could walk away from this time.

But Daniel also knew that he couldn't live without Sha're again. He couldn't wake up every morning to an empty bed instead of the woman of his dreams who always greeted him with a soft beckoning smile and warm kisses.

"Dan'iel," Sha're's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "Look at this."

Sliding over he smiled as she kissed him quickly before she showed him the small section she was looking at.

"The hidden world," Daniel murmured softly, he frowned as he thought before moving, "I saw something earlier."

Holding up a finger to stop anyone saying anything as he thought, finally he moved to the section opposite where they'd been working and lay on the ground.

"Come here," he motioned to Sha're and Jack who were both watching him in bemusement.

As they stood above him Daniel rolled his eyes, "On the ground and look up."

Sha're did as he said lying at one side while Jack took the other and they both looked at Daniel.

"Look up," Daniel told them pointing to the ceiling.

"Is that…" Sha're started.

"A gate address," Jack finished for her.

Daniel sat up and pulled his wife to her feet, "Tia'latha."

As she smiled at him they both turned as Jack coughed before demanding, "Little help up?"

* * *

"Mom, we're fine," Daniel assured Claire as he sat in the small tent erected specifically to keep them connected to SGC, "I promise."

"Kelly and Sha're weren't hurt?" Claire demanded.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Mom, we're all fine. They're just getting something to eat. We've got a few more things to look at tonight and we'll head back tomorrow afternoon."

Claire nodded, "Okay. Be careful."

Daniel chuckled, he couldn't help but love the fact his mother was there to worry about him.

"Steven has something for you to look at when you get back," she added.

"I thought he and Maria were in New York," Daniel frowned.

Claire smiled, "I'll let him explain when you get back. Goodnight, Danny."

"Night, Mom."

x

Daniel joined the group as they ate dinner, sliding into the seat beside his wife and giving her a quick smile as she passed him the MRE Jack had left for him. Getting comfortable he laughed along with everyone else as Jack regaled the group with one of SG1's many interesting missions. Jack then moved onto the 4th July celebrations the first year of operations and how they'd celebrated Cassie's new home on Earth. As Jack talked Daniel suddenly realised there was one person not laughing along. Sha're had sat her meal down and had her head down.

Daniel touched her arm and winced as he saw the tears in her eyes for a second before she fled the tent. Daniel headed to the entrance and watched as she walked to the edge of the encampment before sitting on a sand bank and staring at the single moon above.

x

"Hey," Jack's voice made Daniel turn surprised to see his friend there.

"Thought you were in storyteller mode," Daniel said softly.

"Jacob took over," Jack replied, "I've heard this one."

They stood together in silence for a few moments both watching the young woman sitting alone in the moonlight.

"She wants to go home," Daniel said softly, "She's trying but she won't stay here."

Jack placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "You do know it isn't like the last time. You won't be cutting yourself off from everyone. A side trip could be arranged every few missions, I know Claire loved spending time there and I doubt Hammond will be against giving you a generator so you can work on stuff for us."

Daniel turned to Jack uncertainty in his eyes.

"She is the most important person in your world, Daniel," Jack reminded his friend softly, "You searched the universe for her. Are you going to let her slip through your fingers because of something that isn't really a problem?"

Without a word Daniel headed to where his wife sat leaving Jack watching with a sad smile for a second before he returned to the gathering inside.

x

Sha're stared at the single moon in the sky wishing it had its two sisters there and that the laughter she could hear was from her people not strangers she was living amongst. After a while she felt another presence and wasn't surprised as her husband sat beside her. Sha're closed her eyes cuddling close to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She loved him so much but she couldn't do this much longer. She needed to go home, she needed to be somewhere she didn't constantly feel stupid and out of her depth.

"I love you," Daniel murmured softly to her.

"I know," Sha're replied sighing as he drew his hand along her spine.

Daniel sighed as well, "I hate I've made you so unhappy."

"No," she moved to look into his eyes, "You have not made me unhappy, my love. Being with you again makes me happy."

"But being on Earth doesn't," Daniel finished for her.

Tears filled the young woman's eyes, "I have tried, husband. I have but I do not understand so much of this world. I want to go home."

Daniel pulled her close to him again soothing her softly, "I know. And I know I broke my promise to you."

Sha're sniffed back tears, "I understand, Dan'iel. Finding Claire was something you have always dreamed of. I know how hard it is for you to contemplate leaving your mother even to be with me."

Daniel touched her chin and tilted her face up so she was looking into her eyes, "I would do anything for you. I searched through the universe because I need you. I can't go back to being without you, I won't."

Sha're stared at him, "What are you saying?"

"That once we're finished this," Daniel told her, "We'll go home."

"Home?"

Daniel nodded, "Abydos."

Sha're stared at him not sure as he had told her this once before and then changed his mind.

"I promise," Daniel stated, "We'll go back to Abydos and you'll feel safe again. And we will get the life we wanted, our family. The children you want."

Sha're smiled before she threw her arms around him, Daniel took advantage of the hug and found her lips with his. As the couple kissed neither knew they were being watched.

Sadly Jack turned away from the kissing couple knowing his best friend was leaving them very soon.


	15. Part Fifteen

Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

See, much less than four years between the last chapter and this one. Go me.

Enjoy.

* * *

The small group of tents next to the smouldering embers of the fire were silent as the sun slowly moved above the horizon. Daniel lay in the sleeping bag he was sharing with his wife watching her sleep. She seemed more peaceful now that he'd agreed to go to Abydos, he hadn't realised how much his indecision had been affecting her. He'd spent so long searching for Sha're, then so long hating himself for not being able to save her, and now here she was but he'd stupidly been trying to make her stay where he wanted.

"Dan'iel," the soft murmur from his wife made Daniel pull her closer, "Good morning."

"Morning," he sighed back softly in her ear, "Sleep well?"

She made a soft sound of agreement as she cuddled close to him.

"Are you going to wake up?" Daniel teased softly.

Sha're buried her face against his chest, "Not sure."

Daniel chuckled, burying his face in her long black curls.

"Were you serious?" Sha're's soft voice made him frown.

"About it being morning?"

Sha're looked up at him and frowned, "About going back to Abydos to live."

"Of course," he assured her, knowing instantly what an idiot he'd been for the past few weeks, "Once we've finished here, I'll speak with Hammond and organise it for us."

"Thank you," she breathed softly.

"One thing though," Daniel said worriedly, "Can we not tell anyone just yet."

Confusion marred her face, "Why?"

"Because if we tell them then there are certain people who will try and convince us not to go," he explained, "And until we've finished this I don't want every other conversation with them being about where we live."

"Like Jack?"

"Actually Jack was the one who kicked me in the head and reminded me what was important," Daniel smiled as he trailed a finger along her cheek, "It's the others."

"Then I will keep it to myself for now," Sha're promised as she kissed him her arms tightening around Daniel's neck and pulling him onto her. Her wandering hands made Daniel know exactly what his wife wanted and he had absolutely no objections to giving her it. They'd lived in a tent the first year of their marriage; they knew how to be quiet.

x

Kelly nodded good morning to Jack as he joined her sitting at the table.

"Anyone else up?" Jack asked as he took some coffee.

"Jenkins is talking to someone near the site," Kelly explained, "Sam went with Jacob to make sure we can take off this afternoon after our fabulous landing yesterday and I haven't seen Daniel and Sha're yet."

Jack smiled slightly to himself before checking his watch, "We've got a lot to get through before we head home. I'll give them half an hour more."

They sat in silence for a while before Kelly got up the courage to ask what was in her mind.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Are they in danger?" Kelly asked worriedly, "Whatever this place is, if the Gould want it then it can't be good."

Jack rested his hand on her shoulder, "Kelly, no matter what we will protect them. You've got to trust me on that."

Kelly nodded before she stared out across the desert once more.

x

Sha're sighed softly as she lay on top of her husband lazily kissing him. Everything seemed so much better now that she was able to look forward to returning home.

"We'll have to get up soon," Daniel reminded her as she began to nuzzle at his neck.

"Why?"

Daniel chuckled, the vibrations sliding through her, "Because we're here for a reason and Jack will be looking for us."

Sha're pouted making Daniel laugh some more before he pushed up and rolled onto her.

"Hopefully once we get back to Colorado we can go to the apartment," he murmured in her ear, "And I'll make it up to you."

Sha're trailed her hand along his back, she knew exactly what she was doing to her husband as he was aware that they had to get up or Jack would interrupt.

Finally she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly before smiling at him, "I need some breakfast."

* * *

Hammond listened as his premier team explained what they'd found in Egypt. His eyes were drawn away from them to Sha're who was sitting just to his right listening intently to what was being said but was also absently drawing on the pad of paper in front of her.

"Sha're," Hammond interrupted Daniel, "What are you drawing?"

The young woman jumped slightly at being suddenly asked a question directly. She glanced at Daniel who was a little perturbed himself at being interrupted.

"I am just remembering the pictures on the walls," she replied uncertainly, "There was one that has just stuck in my mind."

"Can I see?" Hammond asked getting several confused looks from everyone around the table.

Still confused Sha're slid the pad of paper over to him. She glanced at her husband who shrugged as Hammond studied the drawing before he flipped through the file in front of him and pulled out a photograph.

"This was on one of the screens in the pictures of Osiris and Isis ship," Hammond explained as he passed it over to her, "Did you ever see it when you were on the ship?"

Sha're frowned hesitating as she thought, "I…I am not sure."

"General," Daniel stepped in, "Sha're was very ill when she was there."

"I am aware of that, Dr Jackson," Hammond reminded him, "I'm trying to determine if perhaps there is a reason your wife is doodling this particular symbol."

As all heads turned to her Sha're drew back slightly relieved as Daniel gently rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I am afraid I do not know, General," she told him, "It is just stuck in my head."

Jack and Daniel exchanged a thoughtful look as Hammond nodded at Sha're, "Alright. Dr Jackson, Dr Raynor believes he has something you need to see. If you would make his office your next stop and see if there is anything in what he's found."

x

Sha're sat in Daniel's office staring at the symbol she'd been drawing in the meeting. She hadn't even thought about it until Hammond had pointed it out. But she had been drawing it since she'd seen it.

It was extremely odd.

As she thought about it Sha're began to scan the books on the shelves, she randomly pulled them out and flipped through the pages before moving onto the next one. It became more and more frantic, Sha're found herself crying suddenly not understanding why it was upsetting her so much.

"Sha're?" Kelly's voice made her spin, "Are you okay?"

"I…I do not…" she began to stumble unable to find what she needed to say in English.

Kelly caught her sister-in-law by the arm, "Its okay. Calm down."

Sha're closed her eyes taking several deep breaths as Kelly gently stroked her arm. After a few seconds Sha're wiped her cheeks and sat down again.

"Thank you," she said softly, "I apologise…"

"Don't," Kelly cut her off, "We're family."

Sha're gave her an intense look before a smile touched her lips, she had three sisters.

x

Daniel chewed his lip for a moment as he scanned the transcript Steven had handed him.

"I'm trying to work out which variation she's used," Daniel noted glancing up at Steven who nodded in agreement.

"It's like she's jumped to a different one for every line," Steven replied, "I'm still going through the lines to see if I can get the complete text that makes sense."

"Is that bad?" Jack asked from where he stood leaning against the door.

Daniel turned to his friend, "It means it could take some time to translate. We had about twenty different variations over all to the code."

"Afraid someone was going to steal your work?" Jack asked.

Daniel and Steven both laughed.

"It made it harder," Steven replied, "And one thing all three of us were was very competitive."

Daniel sighed, "I don't like this. Okay, Steven can you work on this translation and I'll go over the stuff I got in the chamber. We'll compare notes later."

Steven nodded and turned back to his desk – it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sara looked up from her work with a smile as Jack appeared, "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Came to see if you're free for lunch," he replied, leaning over to kiss her quickly.

"And?" she asked astute as always when it came to him.

Jack shrugged, "Needed to talk to you."

"About?"

He shrugged again, "Just to talk to you."

Sara smiled as she poured them both some coffee studying his face as he sat down. Handing him the coffee Sara touched his hand.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" she asked softly.

Jack shrugged, "Just everything that's going on. I'm worried about the Gould want with Daniel and Sha're then once that's over I know they're leaving."

"What?" Sara stared at him surprised, "I thought that was still in discussion."

Jack sighed, "I reminded Danny what was important to him."

To his surprise Sara kissed him, "I'm proud of you. I know how much it must have hurt to tell Daniel to leave. You two are such close friends."

He opened his mouth but Sara placed a finger over his lips.

"You can't deny it," she chuckled, "I know you."

Jack sighed and leaned back drinking his coffee.

x

Hammond sat going over the reports of the day surprised when he heard a soft knock. Looking up he was bemused to find Sha're standing there looking nervous and a little upset.

"Come in, Sha're," he said, "What can I do for you?"

Sha're licked her lips as she stepped into the office, taking the seat across from the General when he motioned her to sit down.

"I hope I am not disturbing you," Sha're said softly.

Hammond smiled fondly at her, "You're not disturbing me. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to speak with you regarding the symbol I was drawing earlier," she explained.

Hammond noticed how careful Sha're's phrasing was, realising suddenly it was because Daniel wasn't there to help her when she didn't know the English word she was searching for.

"What about it?"

Sha're's mouth firmed for a second, "I am beginning to think it is not just a coincidence. I have been thinking about what you said during the meeting and it has occurred to me that there may be something more to this than I first thought."

Hammond nodded waiting for her to continue.

"I am not sure what I think you can do but I do not wish to burden Dan'iel with this as well," Sha're dropped her eyes slightly, "I was hoping as you noticed this you may be able to help."

"Of course," he soothed, "We'll get to the bottom of this."

x

Claire stood in the doorway of her son's office watching him and her future son-in-law as they sat working on the code Steven had discovered. Watching Daniel she couldn't stop thinking about his father and how proud Mel would be to see Daniel now, to see how brilliant their sand-bug was. The burning on her hands made her remember the two mugs of coffee she was holding and she stepped inside the room.

"Mom," Daniel blinked surprised to see her.

"I brought you both some coffee," she smiled at them.

Steven quickly moved and took the mugs from her, "Thanks, Claire."

"How is the translation coming?" she asked moving to see what they'd done so far.

"Very slowly," Steven sighed.

Daniel nodded, "We have to go through every single version for each line to find the right translation. Unless Isis and Osiris are intent on walking on the rainbow with ducklings singing as they fly."

Claire laughed, "Promise me you won't be here all night."

"Don't worry," Daniel chuckled, "I promised Sha're we'd spend some time together tonight."

Claire squeezed his shoulder before she left them alone to get through what they could.

* * *

_Sha're lay unable to move, confusion filled her. The demon no longer possessed her, this she was completely sure of as her mind felt free in a way she would never be able to describe to someone who had never been taken as a host. The problem was she was also sure this was not the afterlife._

_Trying to move she found her body heavy and sluggish, suddenly exhausted she wished someone would come and tell her what was going on. She wanted Daniel to be here and slide his arms around her, to just whisper in her ear how much he loved her._

"_She is awake," a surprised voice said from somewhere nearby._

"_Very impressive," a second voice stated, "I admit that I was unsure the upgrades would bring her back after all this time."_

"_Well your genius has always been underestimated," the first voice spoke and Sha're realised it was a female Goa'uld._

_Horror filled her that although she had been freed from the evil of Ammonet, she wasn't free from the creatures who proclaimed themselves to be gods._

"_It is time to do the test," the male Goa'uld stated, "Let us see if it was worth resurrecting the slave."_

_Sha're moaned as her arm was roughly grabbed, crying out as something sharp touched her finger. She watched dazedly as her finger was held up, dark red blood slowly oozing its way down. They touched the blood to a box and Sha're could only stare as a symbol appeared on it, red like her blood._

"_The key to Tia'latha," the first Goa'uld spoke again, "Now all we need is Daniel Jackson to show us the way."_

_She leaned over Sha're giving her the first look at her newest captors, fair skin and long blonde curls filled her vision, "And you will bring him to us."_

x

Sha're gasped as she woke up, she looked around relaxing as she saw she was in the bedroom she shared with her husband, her husband who was currently fast asleep at her side.

She rubbed her hand across her eyes as she realised where she had seen the symbol that had been caught in her mind all day before, confused why she hadn't remembered this before now. Sliding out of bed she shivered as the cold air hit her bare skin and was relieved she managed to locate the robe that belonged to her husband wrapping it around herself.

She had learned the layout of Daniel's home quickly so was able to slip out of the bedroom to the kitchen for something to drink. As she stared out of the window to the grey world lit by the strange orange lights, Sha're hoped that soon she would wake up in the middle of the night and be able to look out on the sands of her home.

As she stood she felt Daniel enter the room behind her and leaned back as his arms slid around her waist.

"I thought you were sleeping," Sha're sighed softly leaning back against Daniel.

Daniel rested his head against hers, his chin on her shoulder, "I notice when you're not beside me even when I'm sleeping."

Sha're laughed softly.

"Why are you not sleeping?" Daniel asked, she could hear he was tired and she felt a little guilty that she had disturbed his rest.

"Just a dream," she assured, it would be better to tell him after she'd spoken with Hammond.

Daniel tightened his hold on her, "Come back to bed," he turned her to look at him, "Even if you can't sleep I'll make it worth your while."

At his suggestive smile Sha're laughed, a soft blush covering her cheeks before she stretched up and kissed him. Sliding her arms around her love Sha're deepened the kiss knowing that no matter what happened she had him for now and she was going to make their time together perfect.


End file.
